Your Hand In Mine
by Sarai Carrasco
Summary: "I wasn't expecting you here Jug." "I wasn't expecting you to have a key." "You didn't think FP was staying here alone while you were gone did you?" "I honestly don't know what I thought." Trigger warning! Physical abuse. Drinking, drugs, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Hand In Mine**

 **This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own absolutely nothing in relation to Archie Comics or otherwise.**

 **~Chapter One~**

School was never a problem for Jughead Jones. He had always managed to be at least two steps ahead of the lesson plan. It wasn't out of needing to be the best at everything, it was simple for him. Now, if you put him in gym class, with any sort of sports, it was a no go. He loathed the thought of dressing out into those god awful uniforms, shorts that barely covered the girl's attributes, much less the boy's. Luckily for him, the switch from Riverdale High to Southside High came with the elimination of mandatory gym class. It also eliminated his chances for ever leaving this nowhere town. He'd only ever known a handful of Serpents that made it out of the confines of minimum wage and nosey neighbors. His Mom being one of them, Betty's Mom another. A woman he hadn't thought about in eons, yet another. He had to keep his head up, clear the thoughts of drowning in this dead end life he'd been given. He was due for another ball to drop, another mess to clean up. A mess he'd nothing to do with, a mess that so far had been created at the hands of Tall Boy trying to run an alliance with the Ghoulies. It was bad news from the first meeting with Malachi, a death wish he'd never anticipated.

Forsythe Pendleton Jones III had inherited a whole legacy of uncertainty. He also inherited the hierarchy of being the Serpent Prince. With his Dad in jail, he had no choice but to gain the control that his old man had. Jughead had to relinquish the rights to be a kid for the rest of his teenage years, so he could pick up the torch of supposed greatness. He never wanted any of it. Never wanted to go into the "family business". He longed for the days at the Blue and Gold, longed for his friends interaction in and out of classes. He hated to admit it, but he even missed Kevin and Veronica. He, however, didn't miss the shouts from behind his back from the football team.

Jughead also inherited the innumerable amounts of phone calls that he had to take, he had to carry out ridiculous jobs and at absurd times of day. In fact, his phone was vibrating violently from his pants pocket as he slammed is rusty locker door shut. He tensed automatically, he wasn't in the mood right now, he had to meet the gang at Pop's. It was the only free time he'd have for the rest of the day, he was due for another drop off for the bitch Snake Charmer, Penny Peabody. He'd really gotten himself into a pile with her. She knew how to wrangle snakes alright. So when his phone display was showing a private number, he knew something was up. He knew that it was his Dad before he even answered. He knew that this phone call would change the next hours of life, for or for worse, he couldn't say.

"Hello?" His voice low and uncertain,

"Jug? You free?" His Dad had business to relay to him.

"Yeah Dad, just got done with school, I was going to head to Pop's, but what's up?" His frustration bleeding through his words.

"Hey, you can still go. I just need you to check in on the trailer. I have someone meeting you there. It's not a time censored thing, but I need you to be on your toes. Don't tell Tall Boy. Say nothing to him, don't take his calls. I get out of this place soon, he has no intel. Don't say anything Jug, don't tell anyone except Archie and the gang." FP Jones was trusting him with something big. He knew this would mean something big when he seen his Dad again.

"Okay, that's not vague or anything Dad, but I got your back, you know I do." He was skeptical of this person he was to meet.

"Son, it has to be vague, she'll tell you when you see her. She knows my release date. I'll see you soon Jug." The phone line went dead. This was either going to go great, or bite him in the ass. He suspected the latter.

The diner was crowded with kids from Riverdale High, he hated when it got like this, it literally made his skin crawl. He didn't need to be surrounded by the peons and their juvenile problems. He could truly live without the continuous squealing and deep throaty laughter from the vixens and bulldogs. One of the only good things about Southside high was that he didn't have to witness the sex parade in the hallways anymore. He didn't have to hope for a silent lunch with the name calling being at minimum.

He searched the crowded diner for his friends, namely one Betty Cooper, he needed to breathe in her sweet scent. It calmed him. Made him instantly still when she was near. She was the only one who could ground him and he loved her even more for it. Her pony tail came into view at their usual booth, she was looking around the diner too. Their eyes met, relief silently washing over them. He hadn't seen her in about three days, it was killing him. She shot up out of the booth and leapt for him, arms wrapping around his neck and breathing him in.

"I missed you Juggie. I don't think I can go this long without actually touching you. We need to figure something out, a schedule or something." She took his hand and guided him back to the table.

"Sorry Betts, it just been chaos. I had to pick up slack at the Whyte Wyrm, and now I have to meet someone back my place. Its pretty crowded in here, I have some news though. Maybe we could get something to go and head there? I came in the truck, not the bike." He looked around to his friends, their faces showing concern.

"Yeah man, we can do that, we already put in an order for you anyway. I'll just tell Pops real quick." Archie bounced up immediately, making a bee line for the counter. Jughead returned his attention to the remaining four at the table.

"Who are you meeting, and why does this feel like an episode of Gang World?" Veronica asked. She didn't really have it in her to be cryptic like Archie. Veronica and Jughead were alike in the way they needed absolute honesty. They thrived in a world others didn't, a world favoring absolute transparency where others hid behind anything they could.

"I'm not sure, Dad wouldn't elaborate. I don't have to get there right away, I just have a feeling I need to get there quick."

Upon arrival to the Jones residence, the group noticed the front door ajar, and cabinets from the kitchen strewn across the front of the home. It looked like someone had destroyed the kitchen and it most certainly sounded that way too. Archie was the first to speak up at the sight of the trailer's misplaced items. Not to mention the beat up old Chevy haphazardly pulled up to the steps.

"What the hell Jug? I hope this isn't what it looks like. You locked up when you left right?" All thoughts of eating burgers aside, the boys took on defensive stances.

"Of course I locked up Arch! I'm stupid, I'm definitely not asking for more trouble. Go in at the same time?" They locked eyes, ready to protect their girls, and Kevin of course.

"One, two,…" A boom came from the open aluminum door. Then a crash and the sound of a muffled moan. Without hesitation, they all ran for the door.

The sight before them would have been normal if they'd happened upon a kitchen renovation. There were hammers and mallets of various sizes, not to mention FP's tool box open on the counter top. The kitchen was in order save for the missing cabinets and a black dishwasher resting in their place. A pair of work gloves far too small for either of the Jones men to wear were thrown on the sink. The cabinet doors were open, and some dishes from the sink were spilled about the counter and floor. A small shape was looming on the ground, holding their head in tiny hands. A main of deep purple and black locks strewn about the top of their obviously pained head.

"Shit! Just what I need right now!" A slight, yet muscular woman stood to her full height of 5'1". The kids before her surrounding her towering above her. A pained face replaced turned to a look of excitement and love, the petite woman rushed for Jughead Jones.

"Oh my goodness Jug! My hito! Look at you, it's been so damn long! And my little Archie is that you?" The wild looking woman took both boys in her small arms, holding on for dear life it seemed.

"Roach? It's been forever!" Archie was the first to hug her back. Obviously he'd known her for quite sometime, he held her so tight.

"Yeah, Arch, it's me! Only been 7 years. Not an entire lifetime, but close. Jug, you don't look happy to see me." She frowned, upset taking over her beautiful brown eyes. Her hands made fists at her round hips, typical stance of a Mother upset at her child.

"Wow Roach, I just didn't expect you. I mean, I didn't realize you had a key." He motioned toward the rest of the kitchen.

"Oh come on now Jughead, you didn't think FP was staying here alone while you were gone did you?" Her brow furrowed, she was obviously hurt at her reception. She thought it'd go a little different than this. She hoped she'd be welcomed by open arms like with Archie, she sure had Jughead pegged wrong.

"I honestly don't know what I thought." He looked down at the mess on the floor. He was conflicted. He didn't want to think that his parents were really over. That his entire childhood would end here, in the tin can he called a home, with the woman that used to babysit him. The one person he could always count on to shield him from the storm. The more he thought about her, and what she'd done for him over the course his life, the more he felt guilty for being upset at her presence.

He looked at the woman, they had been through so much over the years, she had tears in her eyes. She was strong, but this had obviously taken her guard down. She never was one to cry, and her Jughead had caused the tears that welled in her deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Rikki. I'm just so …" He took the few steps that separated them and held her tight. She was so relieved, she never meant to be a burden on the Jones men, but she had no where else to go. She had no one else in her life to turn to. She loved no one else in all the world the way she loved her boys.

"I know baby, I know. I just couldn't risk calling you. I couldn't have your Dad say it either, you know what'd happen in there if he did. You too Archie, come here! Mmmmm, my boys. I love my boys so much! Just missing a couple people, then I'd be complete." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, allowing the tears to flow freely now.

"Roach, Why are you here? I thought you were in New York, running the books for our investment companies." Jughead knew this was going to be a long day. He had a feeling when his Dad called.

"The Ghoulies bought out my contract Jug. I got nothin'"


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Hand In Mine**

This is a work of fanfiction. There is no copyright infringement intended. I own nothing related to or pertaining to The Archie Comics. I do own Roach however.

Chapter 2

"How did your contract get sold Rikki? That doesn't make any sense." Jughead was trying to understand the gravity of the situation. His Dad had always dealt with this stuff, it made him feel incredibly inadequate.

"The contract consists of my employers and rates of pay. I keep my mouth shut about the illegal activities I see while doing their accounting and then I move on. The businesses kick back a percentage of my pay to the Serpents. I showed up to work last week, I'd been sent to New York. Some big wig got into an accident and I had to ignore the very banged up young man who they brought in through the back door. I was going over their tax returns. Cleaning their money so to speak. I swear, I had no idea that the kid was Nick St. Clair." She was pulling her hair up into a high pony when she seen the collective look of fear cross over the two girls faces.

"I take it you know the little creep? If I may be so bold, I'm guessing your Bettie and Veronica, yeah?" She held her hand out to meet the quiet duo. "A pleasure, or not, depending on which end of this you stand. Seeing as I'm primary accountant on your Dad's books, I would say you're none too happy to see me." Veronica swallowed hard. She didn't realize how deep her Dad's connections with the Serpents ran. "To be clear, I'm the new accountant. Not the one who got him found out." Rikki, turned to the pile of dishes on the floor and began to clean them up, placing them into the sink.

"So anyways, I'm click clacking away on the calculator, finding the major issues, and suddenly Mr. St. Claire's assistant asks me to please pack up and meet them downstairs in the lobby for a brief meeting. That's code for, 'Hey, you're being fired, and we need to debrief you about what's going to be said.' Which of course, is absolutely nothing. I'm a good girl, I always do what I'm told," She winks at Archie and Jughead, Archie laughing in response. "…SO there I am, sitting in the big cushy chairs by the windows facing the street and the assistant guy says my retainer fee was revoked. I'm not a lawyer, I have no retainer fee. I tell him so, and then he tells me that my services are no longer needed. He hands me a big envelope and walks away. He said nothing else Jug, nothing. I didn't want to stay inside when or if they came after me, you know how they do. So I went outside right? Hailed a cab, and opened the envelope. This was inside."

She reached for her duffle bag in the hallway, opened it and took out a letter. She handed to Jughead, and then rummaged through her bag again. She then pulled out a packet of paper with a cover sheet. Jughead read through the letter, his brow furrowing.

This is _from_ Tall Boy! He revoked your services with all Serpents owned businesses and their associates. He can't do that, that's my Dad's job, my job!" He was livid, the blood pounding in his ears as he crumpled the offending paper and through it into the trash can. "What right does Tall Boy have to fire you from your job?" He was pacing the kitchen now, a sure fire sign of his anger.

"I don't know Jug, but it gets worse. He sent this too. It's copies of all the termination letters and letters of intent from _me_ to my employers. Not to mention the new contract that I have to sign. This is the manuscript for Tall Boys betrayal. He sold me out. He's linking up with Malachi and doing business outside of the Wyrm, without the okays of the brothers, you. He's up to something and nothing good can come from it." She huffed as she tossed the large stack of paper onto the counter top. Leaning her petite frame against the counter next to Kevin, she crossed her arms and gave him a once over.

"Rikki Roach, and you are?" Her tiny hand already finding its way into his.

"Kevin, Kevin Keller. Nice to meet you Miss Rikki Roach." Holding out his hand with a huge toothy grin plastered to his bright face. She took it gladly, mirroring the smile and shaking his hand sturdily.

"I like you Kevin Keller! Something tells me we've got a great relationship ahead of us!" she meant it. He gave off good vibes and she was usually a good judge of character. Usually.

"This is garbage, it says your employment was terminated based on mutual differences. What kind of vague trash is this?" Jughead was reading the contents of the massive paper stack, trying to figure out wheat exactly happened. "It's all lies. A packet of lies. When does my Dad get out Rikki?" giving up on the reading, he crossed his arms and turned to look at the shorter woman.

"A couple of days. Unfortunately, I won't be able to retrieve my Forsythe incarcerated. Would you be a doll Jug," Placing both hands on either side of his face, bringing his attention directly to her. "…fetch him for me?" Tears sprung up in her eyes, she really did love that dumb man. She couldn't help it. He'd been there when literally everyone else had left her. "I know there's a lot on your shoulders already, but it would mean a great deal to me, and probably your Dad too but I dunno…" She leaned back into the counter top, winking at Jughead, crossing her feet at the ankle and also her arms. She looked far away and it bothered Jughead to the see vast range of emotions she was battling with.

"Wait a minute Roach, why can't you go get him?" Archie spoke up now. The Jones' were obviously important to Rikki, so he didn't understand why she retrieve couldn't the patriarch. They were, after all, serpents and in turn family.

"I'm waiting on my schedule to be delivered. I'm expecting it sometime tomorrow, possibly tonight. Also you see Archie, in the last few pages of this fabrication of my life, it clearly states that my services are to be transferred to such businesses around Southside that include but are not limited to Ghoulies owned enterprises. That means…" She didn't get to finish , Archie and Jughead finished her sentence for her.

"You were traded to the Ghoulies." Anger and upset spread through the boys, causing Jughead to punch the wall next to the entrance of the hallway.

"Unfortunately boys, I was. I'm a pawn in the grand scheme of Tall Boy and Malachi. Fortunately, Malachi and I go way back. Maybe I can work out something between Malachi and F.P., get things back in order. I've been trying to turn these bad boys into straight earners for about 2 years. It's why I left, I went nomad. I'm so close. I just don't think that Tall Boy wants to get out of the drug business. It benefits his nasty pockets, yet we're the ones who end up in jail and dead. This is all such a mess. I need a shower." She wrung her hands together, hoping to diffuse the immense amount of anxiety she felt. It was coursing through her veins, making her whole body tense.

"I just don't see how making deals with Malachi is going to fix anything." Archie was trying to gloss over the fact that Jughead visibly tensed at remembering the whirlwind fling that was Rikki and Malachi. It couldn't have been a worse combination of people in all of creation. "Can you even trust him? After what happened?"

"It will fix a lot. I take responsibility for my own work, for my own self. I think I can make headway with Malachi, he's not all bad." She watched the looks of disgust wash across Betty and Veronica's faces. She was not privy to the information they all held. She felt another wave of dread hit her, this was not panning out how she thought it would. It was supposed to simple, get into town, get F.P. out of jail, get her contract secured, get the Serpents out of bed with the Ghoulies.

"What's the deal girls? Something I don't know?"

"Well, yeah, the race…" Veronica was barely audible.

"The race? Excuse me? What race?" Rikki was at attention now, her right hand raised in question, left hand fisted at her hip. "Explain immediately."

She listened to the story without interruption, coming to the realization that she was collateral for the botched outcome of the race. These kids didn't realize that when the bet was made, there would be a prize for both sides, regardless of who won. She let her head drop forward, allowing for the truth to settle in her head. She wasn't getting out of this and no one could change it. She would show up to whatever shit warehouse her reckless ex saw fit and she would do what ever awful things he told her to, and she'd have to smile and nod. Her fate was sealed.

"I just thought if there wasn't actually a win in either direction, that it would buy more time, for F.P. to get out and fix it. I was thinking about Jug. About him losing his home, again. I didn't think it would affect you directly. I'm sorry." Archie moved closer to her, feeling the need to hug her. He felt so guilty.

"It's alright Archie. It's better this way right? The Whyte Wyrm and Sunnyside stay your turf kid. I'm the only real way out for you and your Dad. I'll take it. I'm a roach yeah? I always make it no matter the fallout surrounding me. Always." Her arms encircle both boys again, making them feel like little kids again. It brought Archie back to when he was eight years old. She was babysitting Jughead, and by default him. She was letting play outside with foam swords and water balloons. They were shivering and cold from the water. She put big warm fluffy towels on them after she had them get washed up. She held them, one in each arm while she read told them a story. It was a tall tale about a princess who got lost in the woods, she was captured by wild wooly men and made to be a slave. The princess was discovered one day when the wooly men invited the kingdom's royals to a meeting. She served own father at the dining room table. There was a great war, and the Princess was brought home to her anxious mother and siblings. They lived happily ever after.

"It's like story Roach. When we were little." He held her now, feeling her body slump slightly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all good handsome. I got this, I can take care of myself. I promise. I've been doing it so long, I don't know how to do it any other way." She smiled up at him then walked down the hall, retrieving her duffel bag on the way.

"Archie, that wasn't a bedtime story. That was the separation." Jughead was contemplating their next moves. "The separation. Between Riverdale and Southside…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Hand In Mine**

No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics nor the Riverdale world. I do however own Miss Rikki Roach.

A/N: Thank you so much for taking interest in this little adventure into to alternate universe of my made up Riverdale world. I appreciate your reviews and follows. I'm still trying to figure out how to respond to your reviews. You can always message me if you really want to. Thanks again guys! ~S. Carrasco~

 **Chapter 3**

The separation of people based on general differences has been around since before anyone can remember. Children fighting over who is better at sports or music, turning small differences into long held grudges and eventual rivalry. Such was the case of the Blossom family, in turn was the case of the Blossom and Jones families. Rivalries can destroy everything its inky darkness touches. Riverdale was once a story book type of town, picnics and festivals, ice cream socials and Fourth of July parades from the southernmost regions of the large town, to the very tip top of it.

Summers spent camping and planning Labor Day barbeques, swimming at Sweet-Water River and lounging about under shade trees to escape the scorching summer sun gave way to the brutal reality of Grandpa Blossom and Forsythe Jones Senior's dispute. The pair were casually discussing the current maple syrup standing, when dear old Grandpa Blossom brought up his brother who'd recently decided to leave the family business. Forsythe was still on the fence about the twins fight, wondering about the unknown underlying reason behind the twin's knock out drag down fight. He'd been present for the bloody battle won by none, been there for the entirety of their lives really. They'd grown up together, gone to school together, were raising children much the same way they were raised together. Things felt strained, as if the air had become thick with their abject behavior toward their own kin. Forsythe could almost reach out and grasp the feelings of distrust in his old friends home. Each word filtering out of his mouth in aggressive and venomous hate, this man was not the friend he'd known for thirty plus years. In true Blossom fashion, the brothers were so broken that one had left and even dissolved affiliation with his lineage. He changed his surname and moved to the center of the town, starting a gossip-y string of articles to slander his brother and rant about his estranged family's wrong doings. No one in the town found a single article a truth bearing paper. So poor Coop changed his motivations and began writing "real" news, finding a small success amongst his newfound neighbors in town. Forsythe Senior and Coop stayed friends, Forsythe writing an article here and there and advertising his business in the paper.

It was on a particularly strained afternoon sipping whiskey from fancy crystal tumblers in the gaudy sunroom of the Thornhill mansion, that the falling out of the Jones and Blossoms occured. Blossom asked something so grievous of his childhood friend that it resulted in the throwing of said crystal glasses through the windows of the sunroom, shattering not only the facade of tranquility but also the decades long friendship of two prominent families. Forsythe vowed never to reconcile unless his friend found true sanity and abandoned his evil ways. They had nothing left to say, Forsythe Senior left the darkening mansion, never to return.

The first place he found himself after leaving Thornhill, was The Riverdale Register. He needed to see his only remaining friend of old. He had to make certain that Coop was not a part of the insidious deeds of his twin. That he hadn't dove head first into the seedy drug smuggling business that kept the maple syrup afloat. Forsythe was angry and shaking when he open the door of the small newspaper headquarters. His anger bubbling deep inside the pit of his stomach. He'd just been asked to use his own repair shop to help smuggle lethal addicting drugs into the southern parts of Riverdale. The Blossom empire was asking the Jones family for the ultimate favor, the straw that broke the camel's back.

Upon arrival at the Register, Coop already knew what had happened, he'd been asked the exact same favor. To use his son as a mule and send them south to deal to the neighboring towns addicts. He knew that Forsythe was next to be asked, that his reaction would be one and the same, mirroring his own. That this would be the end of the friendship between his brother and only friend. The two men sat at the table in the meeting room, both seething with anger. They'd come to the conclusion that this was not the first the Blossom family had delved into illegal operations. It had to have been going on in many different formats for who knows how many decades. There was nothing they could do to stop the smuggling, Blossom would find a way to distribute, and wrangle his own children into doing his dirty work. Coop and Forsythe Senior agreed to disassociate with the Blossom name, and thus keeping their friendship going.

Unfortunately, Blossom waged war against the JOnes name, bastardizing his former friends business and lifestyle. He went so far as to propose that Riverdale remove its footing in the south side of town, leaving it for the "dirty motorcycle riding drug smugglers", as he'd coined the Serpent Group. The town took into consideration the increasing drug problem, and that it may have stemmed the Jones' unruly Motorcycle Club. The bad rap stuck, and the Founding member's descendants on the city council put the motion to abandon Southside in motion. There were now two towns where one once sat. The Southside was now a run down, drug filled ghetto. Forsythe never thought he'd see the day when his once unified home was a warring detestable war zone.

He couldn't even go to Pop's with his family without the Riverdale elite looking down their nose at him, saying rude things to his wife, and telling their children not to play with trashy son. His family was now outcast, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not to mention he couldn't keep his shop doors open without taking certain clients he felt uneasy about. His life had quickly turned upside down. There was trouble in paradise and he'd taken to spending nights at the Whyte Wyrm, instead of fighting with his wife.

Forsythe Senior found himself drowning his sorrows in whiskey on the rocks at the Whyte Wyrm, when Blossom showed up. It was quiet in the dark lit bar, he could the click-clack of the absurdly expensive dress shoes on the wooden floor. He would know that sound anywhere. Blossom had business to propose to his floundering ex-friend. He wanted to use the failing shop as a "maple syrup" distribution center. Completely reinventing the outfit. Forsythe was so broke and up to his ears in debt, he had no choice but to submit to his old pal. It made him sick to do so, but his wife was working two jobs already and his son was really suffering. FP had taken to shining bikes to make what little cash he could. His son shouldn't be working for pennies at only thirteen, but he was.

Coop caught wind of the agreement, and made his way to Southside to see it for himself. He wasn't a stranger to Southside, he still spent a lot of time with his childhood friend and his family. The boys would spend weekends together, it made him smile to see it. He hadn't seen his buddy in ages, and he'd stopped advertising the shop in the register too, this was altogether enraging. He didn't want drugs being run through the streets his own son was running along, much less by the man he'd grown into adulthood with. Things had to be bad if his old friend was willing to sell his soul to the devil. When he got to the Jones home, he seen the boards upon the windows and the foreclosure sign on the door. He felt his stomach churning in uncertainty. Next, Coop visited the repair shop, also closed down. Chains adorned the the double doors to the office. He'd never seen such a sad sight in his life until he'd went to the Whyte Wyrm. He found his friend inside, drunk as a skunk, and sniffling.

Forsythe Pendleton Jones Senior was a man of few words, but definitely not a man of tears, he sat alone at the sticky bar, sipping whisky straight out the bottle. He was barely coherent of the man taking a seat next him, until he grabbed the bottle from him and took a swig.

"Jesus Forsythe. You look like shit." He took another swig. "I heard you gave in." He revelled in the burn of the liquor. "I can see why you did. Everything he touches turns to shit. He corrupts everything he comes in contact with. It's normal I guess, for one twin to be pure evil. At least in my family it is. My Dad was murdered by his twin. I'm surprised it hasn't happened to me. Guess we know why he killed my Dad." He took one last drink from the half full bottle and returned it to its owner.

"He ruined my family Coop. He ruined everything. Nancy left me, left FP. He's been doing odd jobs and running with that damn kid, Tall Boy. I lost the house first, we ended up in the trailer park. You haven't been around for awhile friend. It's a literal shit show." He took a large gulp, turning to his friend, head low. "She left her own son. Said he was too much like his ol' man. Said he'd be headed for the Serpents sooner rather than later. Like we started out doing crime Coop, like we _started_ the drug smuggling. We took the jobs 'cause Blossom ruined us. I lived in Riverdale too, I was born there! I fixed the cars of the town's elite, made contributions to the town. I _was_ Riverdale too! Now I'm just a piss poor divorcee trying to raise a son on the blood money of my ex pal. I make myself sick. I had no choice, he has to eat, has to have clothes and a roof over his head. GOD DAMN IT!" Slamming his clenched fist onto the bar top, the glasses below it clanking in unison.

"I'm sorry brother. I'm so sorry. I guess that's why the boys haven't been hanging out recently. Doesn't help that they go to separate schools now either. It's a shame, about Nanc. I wish I could help. I couldn't imagine your predicament. I was just so mad when I heard you were running for him. We had agreed to leave him to his own demise, and then he ran for council. Then the separation. I heard about the girl. Did they ever find her?" Coop reached over the bar and grabbed glass, setting it on the counter, he waved for the bottle from Forsythe.

"Yeah, we did a run North not too long before I made the deal, found her in the governor's place, she was being held as a servant, a maid. She brought in our drinks during our meet. She seen her dad, almost lost her mind. It wasn't good, but Blossom took care of it I guess. In the way that Blossoms do I guess. I try not to think about it. What they'd done to her for the last few years. I'm sure they'll turn into some smear on the Serpents though. I hate my life. I think all this mess with the girl was put on to get me to turn." His head was fuzzy, he needed to stop drinking. He just couldn't face his son quite yet.

The men sat silent and sipping for awhile longer. They didn't know what to say to one another. It was beyond strained, even though they both knew that they couldn't dissolve nearly forty years of friendship over a cheap maneuver played out by kin and friend. They sat, listening to the dishes being washed in the back, and the laughter of Serpents in the background, playing cards and smoking. This would be the last time they spent any time together at the Whyte Wyrm. In just a few short years, their sons would fight over a girl, and then an unborn son. They would never be on the same page again. Living in the aftermath of a drug induced feud, the two men would not speak in the friendly ways of old. They would carry out their lives wishing things had been different. Listening to the hate filled rumors of the Riverdale vs. Southside, they would never be friends like this again. They both knew it. Their children would never be friends again. Forsythe Jones Senior prayed everyday for some sort of reconciliation, and on his deathbed told his young grandson of the separation. In hopes of a possible change.

He'd had no idea, that in roughly a decade after his death that the grandchildren of the Jones', Blossoms, and Coopers would be trying their damndest to resurrect the times gone past. He'd no clue that his grandson and his best friend's granddaughter would be the ones to fit the broken pieces of Riverdale and Southside back together. He had no idea, that his son would be the one to help bring down the drug empire of the Blossom Family on Thornhill. He only longed for his old life in the fleeting last breath of his tumultuous life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Hand In Mine**

No copyright infringement is intended, this is a work of fanfiction. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics or Riverdale. I do however, own Miss Rikki Roach.

 **Chapter 4**

"...So, long story short, this chick gets kidnapped by the governor or whatever, she ends up living for years as his maid. She's washing his clothes, making his meals, God knows what else. Then one day Senior shows up on a run North for the Serpents, their talking business and what not, she walks in with drinks for the men. Boom!" Rikki's hand slams on the wooden table, startling the group of teenagers. "All hell breaks loose. She's screaming, has that Stockholm Syndrome you know. She doesn't want to leave, says he's good to her, crazy chick right? Anyway, so this is the first time Serpents are involved in illegal activity. Senior had no choice but to call Big Man Blossom, he had no one else to back him up. To help bring this crazy girl home to her real family. It was a big scandal, The Blossoms covered it up. Disposed of the body and fed Old man Coop the fake news story. He knew it was wrong, but he ran the cover page anyway. It really launched the smuggling game for us. Senior was given a deal, he took it, we survived, here we are." A sadness settling over her features, but she quick to recover, quick to conceal the pain she obviously feeling.

"I'm tired of runs, I'm tired of washing money. I was trying to bring this club full circle, but I can't get out from under that Snake Charmin' stab in the back bitch. Now this with Tall Boy and Malachi? We can't catch a break." Rikki sat back in the rickety chair, running her fingers through her ebony and violet curls.

"I think I need a nap. This is insane." Betty was a little flustered with the information, her family's history with Jughead's was woven together long before even her Mom and FP.

"It's not nap time B, we have to figure out how to help our girl Rikki." Veronica winked at Rikki, snaking her arm around Archie's bicep.

"Thanks Doll! I appreciate it. It's not just me you'd be helping. You'd be helping Jug here too." She pulled her leg up under her chin, a faraway look gracing her sad face.

The silence was pierced by the shrill ringing of a cell phone. Everyone checked theirs, even if it wasn't their ringtone.

"Oh damn, it's me. I have to go! It was nice meeting you Rikki, truly a pleasure, I sent you a text earlier, if there's anything you need, even if it's just to get a shake at Pop's." Kevin hugged her, a smile plastered across his lips.

"No problem kid, I'll get 'atcha tomorrow. Thanks for listening to the crazy." Rikki was grateful for her reception, especially since she popped into the lives of all these kids.

"I better get going too, my Mom will be searching ditches if I don't show up soon." Betty was reluctant to leave with Kevin, but she didn't want to hear anymore from her Mother. She would have loved to hang back with Jughead and have some alone time like they'd planned. "It was nice to meet you Rikki, even though I'm pretty sure I used to bug you at Archie's all the time when we were little. I'll see you soon!" Betty was right, she had tagged along with the boys in the backyard at gatherings. Rikki remembered her being a bit rebellious, nothing like the prim and proper tightly wound girl she was now.

"Likewise Betty dear. I do remember you, though a bit more free. We'll get together soon. Don't upset your Mama Bear. I know how she is, could skin a cat with just a look. Jughead, take them home. Don't want Mal finding them wondering around the streets of Southside at night." She winked at him, and he smiled in response.

"Alright, you guys need a ride back or is your driver coming?" Jughead asked Veronica. She glowered at him.

"Funny Jughead, very funny. A ride would be nice thank you. Rikki, a pleasure. I hope to see you soon, I think we might have some things in common." She hugged the smaller girl and turned to follow Betty out the door.

"Of course Miss Lodge. You know where to find me!" She called after the girl. Raising an eyebrow at Archie, she smiled slyly. "...Archie?" Raising her arms towards him, she waved him over with her hands.

"It's good to have you home Roach. I missed you." He hugged her tightly, breathing in her freshly showered scent. Eyes closing, remembering days gone by. "You better not be leaving us again. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be here right after school." He kissed the top of her head, smiling at her.

"No worries little Archie, I'm here for good, no matter the circumstance. Sweet Dreams."

"I'll be right back, please, don't answer the door. Lock it behind me." Jughead was worried, and it warmed her heart. She wasn't afraid of Malachi, they had history, and she wasn't about to be scared of him.

"Jug, I'm fine. I'm not scared of Malachi, he's not what he thinks he is. I know him better than you do and he isn't after me like that. It's going to be alright. Kiss your girl senseless, hell, see if she'll let her hair down. Go on, take your friends home. Be safe, I'll be here when you get back." She waved him off, but he still came over to her and hugged her tightly. "Come on Baby Jughead, I'm not going anywhere, I just got here." Both hands rested on his shoulders, she squeezed them and patted his arm. "Go ahead."

Reluctantly Jughead left, he felt like he was leaving her wrapped in a pretty bow for Tall Boy and Malachi to pluck up. He was uneasy pulling out of the trailer park, looking in the rear view for signs of bikes entering the park. There were none. All the way to the hotel to drop off Veronica, all the way to Kevin's house, and all the way to Betty and Archie's, they were silent on the ride home, and beyond tense. Archie was the first to speak.

"I'm worried Jug. I know she can take care of herself, but they told her to leave the last time and she had to. She took the order and left. She left Sweet Pea, and she left you, and she left," His head hung low, he felt the weight of the world upon his shoulders. His friends were in a mess and he couldn't help but want to fix it. "...me."

"What's the deal Archie? You're acting like she's going to die, she's going to be alright." Betty didn't understand the way Archie acted toward Rikki. She was equally baffled by Jughead's distance. "What does this have to do with Sweet Pea? Is there something more going on than was said?"

Jughead looked to Archie in the rearview, they knew much more than anyone else did. Rikki was more than just another Serpent. She was much more than a babysitter. She was family to them. She kept them safe when their father's and mother's were out for the weekend, and she kissed their skinned knees. She washed their clothes, and made their beds, helped them with homework. She kept Sweet Pea safe from her crazy Mother. This all ran deeper than what meets the eye. Of course Betty found their behavior odd. She was an outsider, trying to catch up. Jughead put the truck in park and turned off the engine.

"See, there's a whole lifetime of history you're not privy to Betts. A whole life, _lives_ you're not aware of. Rikki, she took care of us. She watched us grow up. She cooked and cleaned for us, made us soup when we were sick. Not just cans of soup, but _made_ soup. She helped us with homework, and she took us to school. She's being robbed of her freedom, and its wrong." Jughead was facing the steering wheel, he couldn't bring himself to look at Betty, she was his new life. He didn't want her to be consumed by all of this like he was.

"Sweet Pea's her brother. She left him here so he could finish school. So he could be safe from their mom. She left out an important detail from the story about the girl." Archie wrung his hands together, tense from the unspoken knowledge.

"The girl that was kidnapped?" Betty turned in her car seat, she wanted to know, wanted to help.

"Yeah, the girl that was kidnapped. She was Rikki and Sweet Pea's mom. She was crazy. Rikki tells the story like she isn't related to it. Like she doesn't have ties to the very heart of it." Jughead looked at Betty now.

"Like she's not a part of it." Archie said to no one at all.

"She left Sweet Pea with their Dad. Their only living relative. Her mom wasn't stable. The poor woman never really did get over the Stockholm thing. She was mentally and physically abusive. Rikki ran away when she was young, around twelve or thirteen. She ran to my Grandpa. She clung to him, and he trained her to wash the drug money from the Blossoms. Senior, Grandpa, he helped her get back into school, paid for college. Until he got sick; he was a drinker. She nursed him on his deathbed, sponge bathed him and everything. She loved that old man more than anyone. I thought she'd left because he was gone. I thought she didn't want to be around anymore after he died, because we reminded her of him. Come to find out I couldn't be farther from the truth." Jughead shook his head, eyes closing at the realization. He had been wrong this whole time, she didn't just run away, she was sent away.

"Jeez Jug, if you would have just talked to her before she left, she tried to tell you. I knew she didn't leave because she wanted to. She never would have left Sweet Pea like that, you, your Dad. She puts family first, always has. Malachi, he's got something to gain from this. Not just the money, or the business." Archie reached for his backpack. He needed a hot shower, to relax. He was in over his head thinking about all of this right now.

"I know Arch. I messed up, nothing I can do now except figure this whole deal out. Stop it before it starts." Archie's hand clapped on his friend's back, letting him know he wasn't alone.

"It's going to be alright Jug, just get home and get some rest. Bettie, you too. Relax. I'll see you tomorrow." He waited for Betty to move her seat forward to let him out. He took a deep breath as he walked toward his house. It was going to be a long night.

"You can't blame yourself Jug, you were a kid. How were you supposed to know what was going on at ten? Your Dad did a good job keeping all this from you. He would have still kept it from you if he wasn't in jail. He'll be back soon. He'll figure all of this out. They seem to be close, like they already have a plan. We'll just help along the way." Betty smiled sweetly at Jughead, he nodded at her and let weak smile show.

"I know Betts. It'll work itself out. I'm just being precautious." He shut out his thoughts of the impending doom. He tried to be normal for a bit before he had to leave Betty.

"Can we just hang out for now? For a little while before you have to go home, before I have to go in there?" She poked her thumb toward her perfectly lit house.

"Of course Betts, I'm sorry things turned out the way the they did today. I wanted to spend time with you." He turned in his seat, placing his hand on Betty's cheek. Closing her eyes, she leaned into the heat of his palm. She reveled in his touch. Something stirred deep inside of her, a warmth grew from the center of chest and spread out. Her hands came up and held his palm to her face tightly. He smiled at her, loving that she responded to him in the way she did. He loved her deeply.

"Betts?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Juggie?" Her eyes fluttering open to look at her love. She smiled sweetly.

"I love you." Her face reddened in the darkness of the suv. Her heart beating furiously beneath her breast.

"I love you too. So much Jug." She leaned forward; something out of the ordinary for her. She usually let Jughead lean into her.

He loved it when she took control of the situation, no matter how small. She was a capable young woman, and he knew she could really be something if she just let herself loose. His hand tangled in her perfectly kept pony. He tugged on the elastic holding it together. She allowed him to remove the hair tie as she scooted closer to him on the battered cloth car seat. He was allowing her be herself with him. He was the only one she could be herself with.

Her hands snaked up his torso. He fluffed her hair a bit, letting her golden strands fall and frame her face. He licked his lips at the sight of her. She stirred so many emotions inside of him, made him feel things he'd never given a second thought to before. He had never wanted to sweep his tongue over the flesh of someone's throat before. Betty Cooper made him feel animalistic. He ran on pure instinct when he was with her. He couldn't wait any longer for her to close the distance between them, he dove right in. Her lips yielding to his. She allowed herself to feel, to be a part of the heat with him. Her lips parted, granting him access to her mouth, he took it gladly. He wanted more, so did she, but as things were; making it in the front seat of Jughead's former babysitter's truck was not ideal. Especially not in front of the Cooper house. She wanted him beyond words, but this not the time or place for her to explore herself with her boyfriend.

Jughead knew what she thinking, she was starting to stiffen and close her mouth slightly to him. Jughead was not interested in being cut off so easily. He knew her mom wouldn't call for at least another ten minutes. It was enough time to kiss her breathless and re-assemble her ponytail.

His tongue swept past her lips, tasting her fully. She gasped slightly, not expecting Jughead to devour her, she loved it. Her fingers tangled in the hair under his beanie, she wanted him closer. His hands explored the delicate skin of the small of her back, eliciting goosebumps. A shiver ran up her spine, causing the warmth in her chest to spread throughout her. All thoughts of one last peck to his perfectly plump lips and escaping the truck, lost to her.

Jughead's hand slipped further south, grasping Betty's thigh, bringing it closer to his. She almost stopped but thought better of it. She didn't know the next time she'd be able to indulge in her handsome boyfriend. He wanted to devour her, she tasted so good. One hand on her neck, and the other kneading the soft flesh of her thigh, Jughead Jones thought he could die a happy man. He smiled at the thought.

"What's so funny Jughead?" Betty's eyes were closed but she could feel his smile on her lips. He was kissing down her neck now, and she smiled as well.

"Nothings funny Betts, I'm just incredibly happy." Her throat was delectable, his mouth watered from the taste of her.

She gasped loudly when his tongue swept the column of her throat, she hadn't expected such a move from him.

"You taste amazing Betty." His eyes boring into hers. She thought she might burn up from the heat between them, he welcomed it.

"Juggie, I…" Her sentence interrupted by the sound of her phone vibrating in her purse.

"You have to go. I know. We'll finish this another time Betts." He rested his forehead against hers, she fumbled through her purse for her phone.

"I certainly hope so Jughead Jones." She found her phone and answered it, knowing her mom would be upset if she didn't answer. "Hello?"

" _Elizabeth Cooper! Is that you outside in that heap? With FP's spawn no doubt. Like father like son, and if I know his father, you'd better get yourself inside this house immediately, no negotiations. I mean it!"_ The line went dead.

"I guess I better…" Betty caught Jugheads eyes. His desire lingering in their inky depths. He was entirely too good looking, he made her squirm under the intensity of his gaze.

"Answer your phone later okay?" He licked his lips again, her mouth falling open.

"Okay, I will. I love you Juggie." Her small heated palm grazes his cheek.

"Your hair Betty, she'll know what you were doing with FP's, spawn was it?" He smiled darkly at her. He liked watching her squirm. It was addicting, watching how she reacted to just his words, or just a look. He'd never have guessed a few months ago that he would be uncoiling Betty Cooper, one kiss at a time.

"Thanks. I almost forgot." She pulled a brush from her purse, as Jughead handed her the elastic. She smiled a half smile, taking the hair tie from his long fingers.

Making quick work of the ponytail, she adjusted herself and patted her palms down her untidy dress. "I'll talk to you soon Jughead. Goodnight." She leaned over and lightly kissed his full mouth.

"Be sure to answer." She would, she would never miss his phone calls. She loved to hear his raspy voice in the darkness of her room every night.

"Be safe." Betty exited the car reluctantly. She wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in her beaux's arms, warm and safe, and wanted. She made her way to her front door, all while feeling the gluttonous eyes of her beloved upon her. She smiled to herself, turning around before opening the door, and blew him a kiss.

When the door shut behind her, he started up the truck and headed for home. Little did Jughead know, there would be a surprise waiting for him there. He was riding on the high that Betty left him with, when pulled into the Sunnyside Trailer park drive. He was soaring on the bliss that was Betty Cooper, when he parked Rikki's truck, not noticing the bike tucked up against the front of the trailer he called home. He was replaying the ten minutes of pure ecstasy he'd had when he opened the front door to find a ghoulies jacket splayed over one of the chairs in the living room. He was desperate to hold onto the feeling of happiness he'd just had, when he stepped inside to find Rikki wrapped up in the arms of the enemy.

"Sorry Jughead. We were just catching up."  
*~*~*~*

 _A/N: Thank you to everyone who is following this little story. I appreciate you greatly. I'm still unsure, after all these years, how to respond to reviews. I had to take some time for holidays and such. We still aren't home free yet, there's New Years too. I hopefully, will get to post weekly from here on out. HOPEFULLY. Thanks again!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Your Hand In Mine**

No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics nor Riverdale. I do however own Miss Rikki Roach!

Chapter 5

Rikki waited for the roar of her engine before she unlocked her phone's screen. She had made him wait long enough. He would be pissed at her no matter what, but making him wait this long would be like asking for a punishment. No matter the circumstance with Tall Boy and FP, she had a boss to answer to. He'd called her before she stepped into the shower and he wanted to see her. She told him an hour tops, but she got too comfortable with her boys and then she felt comfort in the girls and Kevin as well. Something she'd not anticipated; Betty seemed to be harboring some reservations, understandable.

With the phone screen illuminated, she seen the six missed calls and the singular text message reading, "You better be ready Roach, I'm on my way."

He'd sent it over ten minutes ago. He'd be there in no time at all. She slipped her tiny feet into well worn green converse sneakers and slipped her Serpents jacket on. Reaching into her bag, she sifted through the contents for her perfume bottle, pulling it out swiftly. Removing the cap, she sprayed no less than four sprays from head to toe, replaced the cap and threw it back into the purse. She grabbed her cigarettes from the outer pocket next to her Serpents patch and stepped outside on the patio.

Lighting the cigarette she'd placed between her pouty lips, she sparked the green lighter to life, igniting the tip of the tobacco. Inhaling deeply, her eyes closed. Savoring the rich flavor that burned her lungs on admission. It was something she'd learned at a young age, to savor the small things in life. A simple drag off of a fresh American Spirit, a brand she'd picked up on her almost seven year venture as a nomad. The sweet flavor bringing back memories of riding her bike over the Rocky Mountains straight through to the deserts of New Mexico. She longed for the dry air blowing through her hair, and the smell of fresh frybread from her sisters in the SouthWest. It'd been her only real home away from the Southside. She'd been reminiscing about her romps through dried river beds and through the reservations and cliff dwellings near the Four Corners so serenely, she hadn't noticed when the single headlight got closer to where she stood with her eyes closed.

Inhaling deeply, she released the smoke slowly, letting it swirl around her head. She'd heard the bike now, knowing its deep chugging tone anywhere. She used to find that sound exhilarating, sexy even. All she felt now was dread and uncertainty. They'd ended up in two different places wanting very different things.

She wasn't the girl he'd offered his patch to all those years ago. She wasn't the woman she thought she was two weeks ago. The bike slowed as it came nearer to her temporary dwelling. FP would be angry to say the least when he found out about this visit. No doubt Jughead would mention it immediately, what did she expect though? Letting the enemy into their Kings abode.

She turned toward the motorcycle, now stopped in front of the trailer. The rider dismounting and tucking it neatly up side the metal exterior. His curls fell in his face, giving the air of innocence. She knew better. She knew too much. He adjusted himself, tugging on his belt loops, straightening out his leather jacket. She watched him, licking her lips and stamping out the spent cigarette on the sole of her shoe.

He watched every movement she made, he wanted to remember this for a lifetime. The girl he let get away. The one woman in the whole of the earth he'd let on the back of his bike, in his bed. She meant something to him once, still. He didn't like to admit the latter to anyone, let alone himself, but it was still there. He felt that familiar ache in the pit of stomach watching her lean little body turn toward him, dabbing out the butt into the bottom of her shoe as she'd done a million times before. She could make the most mundane things look sinfully sexy, and she did, all the time. He used to like watching her fix things, when they were kids back when all this Serpents versus Ghoulies shit didn't exist.

He'd wake up early, walk to her apartment, her parents already gone for the day. She'd have little Sweet Pea ready for the day, fed and clothed. She was a saint, taking care of her little brother the way she did. They weren't even out of middle school yet and she was raising the kid like he was her own. She'd drop the tyke off at Senior's and they'd walk to school. He'd watch as she set the toddler on the old man's lap, she'd lean in giving them both loving pecks on the cheek. She was something else. He'd only ever wanted her. Only ever felt anything for her. She made his heart swell and his body react like no one else ever had. He'd had his fair share of Ghoulie and Serpent hang arounds in his day. None of them meaning a damn thing.

He shook his a bit, getting the curls out of his face. He liked that she too was looking at him with memories on her mind. He just hoped they were the same ones he had on his. He shifted again, hitching a finger into his belt loops, righting the seams of his low slung jeans again, he was nervous. She came down the three steps to stand evenly on the sparse grass that was the Jones' yard. She had on ratty well worn converse, green as usual. Her love for the Serpents ran deep, in her blood, probably written into her DNA. She had caught his eyes with her own, putting him under her serpent goddess spell. Pulling a black pouch from the inside pocket of her jacket, she flipped the ancient clasps of the coin purse open, digging around it's contents with her pointer finger and thumb. She licked her lips, smiling, she bought out a stick of gum. Offering him one wordlessly, she arched her brow when he accepted. The coin purse was put away promptly. Her fingers made quick work of the wrapper, pushing the gum into her mouth she began to chew. The crumpled foil ball finding a new home in her jacket pocket. She popped her hip out and waited for him to speak. This was her turf and she wasn't about to fall all over her ex like she'd been pining all this time. She wasn't, she'd been kept very busy and very loved since their demise.

"Erica. You look good, amazing. As always." A genuine smile broke his face, giving way to his perfect pearly teeth, she always loved that smile. Yet she remained straight faced, her guard always up. Especially now.

"Malachi, flattery will get you nowhere, as always." She watched his reaction, the glimmer of hurt in his eyes, yet his smile remained.

"Well, I could always refer to you as Roach, but you know how I feel about that name. It doesn't suit you darlin'." She rolled her eyes, she knew where this was heading, down memory lane. She didn't have time for this shit, and he knew it.

"Look, I have a young man heading home soon, I have to have a game plan before he gets back. I told him you wouldn't be around until tomorrow or the next day. So either we talk business, or you can hop on your crotch rocket and head home." Her arms crossed under her bust, pushing her breasts out. He almost died at the sight of her. How could she hold this type of spell over him? She always had. Even her cocky eye roll had him licking his lips and wanting more from her. Yet here she was, giving her orders, business or nothing. They had business alright.

"You got me right in the heart, a crotch rocket my ass. Look Erica, I didn't come here to start a war with you. I bought you out. I saved your ass from Tall Boy's bullshit scheme. He was going to trade you to my boy in Greendale. He runs the tittie bar over there, most of the girls at the Wyrm have gained employment there, thanks to Tall Boy. Is that what you want Erica, to flash that sweet ass for my crew? Show them what they missed in high school?" The smile fell from his mildly irritated face. He wasn't liking where her head had taken this arrangement.

She was shocked, she hadn't thought about Greendale, about The Bus Stop. She never, for one second thought that she could be twirling around a pole for her enemies with tassels on her nipples and g-string riding up her butt crack. She suddenly was very grateful for her former lover now. Her face fell, tears in her eyes. She finally looked up at him, gaining her composure, willing herself not to cry.

"Thank you Chi. I…" She took in a deep breath. "I had no clue. I'm sorry." She jerked her head toward the door to the trailer. She felt vulnerable all of a sudden, wanting to swig the tequila she had stashed in the cupboard next to the newly installed dishwasher.

"You bet Rik." He followed her into the small living room, watching her walk into the kitchen then come back with a bottle of golden liquid. He smiled at her as her took his jacket off, setting it on the threadbare armchair nearest the door. He knew where this going, and he was totally game.

"You didn't get that cheap shit did you? I'm not in the mood for re-living prom night." He rubbed his palms together, smiling wickedly at her.

"Not a chance Chi, I don't do José anymore. This is good stuff, from the homeland. You'll like this. Smooth, and smokey." She slipped her shoes off, tucking her legs underneath her as she sat on the couch, waving him over to her.

"Can't wait, smooth and smokey. I dig smooth and smokey, always have. He smiled again, letting his bad Ghoulie façade slip away. This was just friends, catching up and having a good time. He couldn't care less about what Jughead Jones thought when he found him with Rikki in his home.

"Yes, I remember. I'm sure you get smooth and smokey a lot, too much probably." She opened the bottle, smelling its rich aroma and once again, savoring.

"Not exactly. Nothing like what I'm used to anyway. So homeland? Is that where they sent you? Roaming the desert like a vagabond? I didn't realize there was a charter in The Badlands. So, you don't do José anymore, who do you do?" Malachi sniffed the bottle, taking hold of it, mingling their fingers around the glass. Her eyebrow shot up again at his boldness.

"Hm, not that it's any of your business, but I've been kept happy. I wasn't in a specific charter. Tall Boy sent me nomad. I did runs throughout. I just wasn't allowed to come here. He kept me away. Until he couldn't anymore. Found me here, I had time off coming to me. I was helping FP through some things." Now Malachi's eyebrow shot up, he thought he'd never hear of such a thing, the Serpent King and Nestor's daughter together. He wanted to leave, didn't want to hear anymore.

"Hey, hey! Not like that. He's like my brother Malachi, cochino. What's wrong with you? His wife left with their daughter, his son took off to live God knows where. We're family Chi. They took care of me when my Dad took the fall for Penny. They helped get him out, set him and Sweet Pea up real nice. The Jones are my people. I can't let them fall between the cracks." She took a drink finally. Catching his eye as she swallowed. She didn't even flinch. He thought is was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen her do.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed. My bad. So Tall Boy's been after your ass for years. Trying to get you out of the way of the thrown, yeah?" She handed him the bottle, he took it gladly, even if it was just taste the flavor she left on the bottle's opening. He wanted to do more than talk, but he kept himself calm. He wanted her to want him, to see what he'd done for her.

"It's coo. I donr lay with Serpent royalty Chi, I don't play that game and you know it. I never have. I don't shit where I eat. Come on, don't be a girl, drink up." She got up from the couch. He watched her walk across the living room, bending over to her purse. He almost choked on the tequila, she was on display for him, round luscious hips and ass, he couldn't even breath. She found her pack and lighter and came back to sit with Malachi.

"I want to know why it is you decided to buy my contract? Don't you have a washer? I mean, last I checked, you were doing real good for yourself. Or was this about me?" He was silent for moment, taking another drink, he chose his next words wisely.

"Well, I'm not one to take sides with Serpents. I came across the offer from Tall Boy after I had to turn away underage girls looking for jobs. I had to turn away a Riverdale Vixen and her Bulldog boyfriend. A Blossom and a Cooper. I can't even begin to tell you the chromosomal catastrophe that's about to go down with those two. I just knew too much, and called the right people. FP, and Tall Boy took care of it. If I remember correctly, they ran away a few months ago. The Blossom kid was running weed for you's guys. The Cooper chik? She was looking to swing around the pole or serve beers, but I just couldn't do it. She wouldn't have lasted and someone was bound to know her." He tilted his head back on the couch, closing his eyes.

"So, I found out that there was an offer on the table. It meant lots of money and a foot holding in Riverdale as well as Southside. I had to listen to the proposition. Tall Boy was alone and that was the first red flag. FP had already been taken in, I didn't know until I sat down to hear the deal. I had to act like an asshole when he called Jughead in for a sit down. It was a goddamn disaster Rik. Jughead tried his best to keep us on the straight and narrow and Tall Boy kept upping the ante. Fucking sadist if you ask me. Anyway, my boy and I got popped at the other end of the bridge; that little shit Archie really has some balls calling Keller. Anyways, I got out, and who comes to get me? Tall Boy himself. He tells me this plan he has to unite the Serpents and Ghoulies. He had me going for a minute, I always wanted a snake bite." He gave her a side glance and a wicked smile. She smiled back. He almost moved to kiss her, but this was business first.

"So he tells me he has this snake to trade, he has a good deal going with the Greendale Ghoulies, and he's ready to seal the deal any day now. He has businesses and the Wash up for grabs as long as we keep the jingle jangle coming. I know who the serpent wash is, and nobody was going to trade you to the Greendale Ghoulies. So, I made a deal, said I have some laundry that needs to be handled. I'd double the money. He jumped at it. I got two business out of the whole thing. Nothing to write upstate to Daddy about, but i saved your ass from being on display, literally. I went out to Greendale, met with my boys out there, and they told me the dirt. You were being traded even, for a box of jingle jangle that Jughead had to move for Penny. A crate packed full of nasal pixie styx, and they were gonna have you showing your body off for minimum wage and some tips. Not on my watch Erica!" He was raging, the alchohol having the opposite effect on him. He wanted to gut Tall Boy, nobody was going to mess with his woman and walk away from it.

"Hey, look at me. Malachi, look at me please?" She was shaking, she had no idea there was so much deceit going on behind FP's back. She knew things were bad, FP had told her so much, but this was beyond her. She knew how Malachi felt about her, she'd been trying to dodge him for years. Her going nomad was her way out. She couldn't get caught up in Ghoulie shit, they were rivals, and now he owned her, technically.

"What Rik?" He turned to face her, his whole body tense, and rippling with anger, like this had all happened moments before.

"You can't let him live inside your head rent free. He isn't worth it. Remember? I'm here now, I work for you, not for Greendale." She put her hand on his cheek, to ground him. He leaned into her touch, looking her in the eyes.

"I don't think of it the way you do Rik, I don't think I own you. I think I helped you. I helped FP." He was being very quiet now, letting the realization settle over him.

"Yeah, you did. You saved me Chi. You did good." She smiled so sweetly at him. He could see the young girl he fell in love with when he was 15. He could see her, just beneath the hard exterior of black kohl eyeliner, and deep berry lipstick. She was the same girl who told FP about his Pop's, about the beatings and the drugs. She was the same girl that had saved him from the harsh hand of his mother, who used him as a punching bag from his earliest memory. He was the same too. This time it shown through, she could see it, see him. She was thankful.

They were still silent, cradling the bottle of liquor in one hand, and his face in other. She could feel the fuzzy edges of her consciousness trying to roll over. She pushed it away. This was important. She wouldn't let the alcohol take her to the next level. She had to be real right now, to get them both through this.

"I still love you Erika. I can't stop loving you." He was so close to her now, his sweet scent mingled with the tequila, it was her favorite scent in the whole of the world. She greedily breathed him in, sighing at his gentle touch on her face.

"I want you. Not to own you, not like that. We don't have to do this just yet, I want you to think about it. Be real with me, keep your patch, your bite, your job. I'll work it out with FP, and you decide. Either way, you're not property. You're a free agent. I just want so badly to have one last chance. I know I fucked up, it was bad. I don't want this bad shit between us if you can't move forward with me though." She had set the bottle down on the coffee table, next to her long forgotten cigarette pack.

"I have to think about it okay?" He nods in agreement. They both jump a little at the sound of her truck rolling down the dirt path. He clears his head, taking a couple deep breaths. All while watching her do the same. The energy between them as palpable as ever.

They remain in silence until they hear Jughead's gasp of surprise, he'd seen the Ghoulie patch adorning the leather on the chair. Malachi laughs to himself. He stands, catching the hurt look that graces the boy's features.

The look of betrayal is universal, a look Malachi knows all too well.

"Sorry Jughead. We were just catching up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Your Hand In Mine**

 **This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing in relation to The Archie Comics/Riverdale. I do however own Miss Rikki Roach.**

Chapter 6

Jughead's first reaction when he seen the Ghoulies patch was that of anger. His reaction to seeing this particular ghoulie with Rikki was betrayal. He was hurt. It literally made him shake with anger. He felt the overwhelming need to punch the curly headed bastard in the face. Then he wanted to kick Rikki out into the dirt with her stupid dishwasher. He was never very good at hiding his emotions, his face read like the story of his life, everyone knew every emotion he'd ever felt while in their midsts. Realizing this, he felt ashamed for allowing his usually stoiac façade to give way to everything he'd felt in the last thirty seconds. Breathing deeply, his eyes locked with Rikki's. She was pleading with him silently.

"So you're just catching up? With tequila and smokes? No dinner?" He swung himself around, escaping the pressure that was mounting between the three of them. "You guys hungry? I can try to find something." Squeaking cabinet doors were being flung open, Jughead searching fruitlessly for easy things he knew how to prepare.

"Well, Rikki must have helped raise you. Asking guests if they're hungry as soon as you spot 'em. She used to do that when we were kids. Always feeding the guys."Malachi elbowed Rikki teasingly. Jughead knew that Malachi was trying to broach on respect, trying to extend an olive branch, yet he couldn't help that his dislike was plastered all over his face. His eyes bore into the ghoulies hoping he might explode into flame.

"Yeah, Rikki practically helped raise me. She's family. So, are you hungry or not?" His arms flew up around him, he tried to release some of his built up hostility. He needed something to do, or somewhere to go.

"I am, but you seem a little flustered at my presence, I get that. We started off rough Jughead. Real brutal. Your wingman got me popped, and I got handed a sweet deal. I think we should sit down, man to man, and woman. We need to lay some things out for you. No one knows I'm here, we can order in, whatever. Very casual. Whad'ya say?" Extending his hand out to Jughead, Malachi hoped he'd take it. He hoped that they could come to terms with each other to keep their turf and their men and women safe.

The younger boy looked from the hand to the owner and back. He wasn't sure of this, felt odd about it. Yet somehow he felt he needed to do this. So he did, he shook the Ghoulie president's hand, and they sat down at his tiny plywood table with the woman who was more like a sister than anything else, and listened with an open mind.

While Malachi told Jughead about their first meeting with Tall Boy. Rikki got up and started cooking while the men talked. It made her feel better, to be needed. She had missed this so much. She diced onions, minced garlic, sliced jalapenos and through them into a pot with ground beef. She whipped around the tiny kitchen grabbing spices and flour, a can of tomatoes. Jughead began to wonder where all the food had come from when the pair finally noticed she was cooking just behind them.

"Don't worry about me Jug, pay attention." She turned back around to the stove.

"Sorry, it's just weird." He shook his head and returned his attention to Malachi.

"Well, that's pretty much it. I mean, she's safe. I got her out of the mess with Tall Boy. She'll cook the books for you still, but she'll do some of ours as well. The two businesses I acquired, they aren't even on our side of the tracks anyway. I got some bakery, and the Riverdale Register. I meet with Hal in a couple of days." Jughead nearly lost consciousness at the mention of the Register. His eyebrows nearly weaving into his hairline.

"I know, I almost choked on my beer when Tall Boy told me. That Hal Cooper, he inherited it from his old man knowing it was Serpent owned. Jones owned. I bet Alice would drop dead if she found out. So now you see why I had to roll with the punches. I'm sorry for how things went down, how I treated you. It's all an act though, and my guys are keeping a real close eye on dealings with Tall Boy. When your Pops gets out tomorrow, we'll have to rehash all this with him. He's gotta reel in his boy. Keep this ship running tight." Malachi sat back in the old chair. They reminded him of better times, he let a smile slip through as he gave the chair next to him a once over.

"It's almost done, just have to heat up the tortillas. Jughead, you remember?" He nodded, accepting the package from Rikki, getting to work at the hot burner. Rikki was pulling out a small bag of shredded cheese, when she noticed Malachi's amusement.

"What's so funny over there? You judging my new digs?" Slapping the bag on the table, she put a fist to her hip.

"Oh damn! You have that whole Mom thing going on. I was just looking at the chairs, they remind me of when we were kids. Back at your apartment. Remember, your Dad would get real pissed when I'd come in for breakfast. He'd slap me upside the head, tell me to respect you." He winked at her. She smiled a small smile, letting her fist fall from her hip.

"I do remember, and I don't have a Mom thing going on. I have a don't laugh at my place thing." Jughead turned to her, laughing.

"Sorry Rik, you do have a little bit of a Mom thing going on. Those chairs, Dad took from your old apartment when you left. He said Nestor owed him or something. My Mom almost had a kitten, she was so mad. She wanted new chairs and she got these." Jughead turned away again, picking up the foil wrapped plate of slightly charred tortillas. "She was always mad at you for something." His head hung with guilt at the memories, and for bringing it up.

"Hey, I know she was. Who else would have taken Gladys' shit over your Dad being piss drunk at the Wyrm? I had your back little man."

They sat with Malachi at the rickety table, laddling green chile into bowls. The guys almost burning their tongues on the hot food before Rikki spoke up.

"What the hell is wrong with you people! It's hot, it just came off the stove. Let it cool first." She knew she had a Mom thing going on, but they all ignored it and looked at the steam rising from their bowls. "The chairs were Senior's first. We didn't have a pot to piss in when my Dad was cut loose. Senior helped us out with a table and chairs. One for each of us. Then Dad got the new place when I left. I guess FP just wanted his Dad's chairs back." She was a little hurt knowing that Gladys was so angry with her all the time. She tried to learn from her, how to take care of her brother, do the laundry. Cook. She felt a little awkward now, sitting in the chairs that Jughead's Mom hated so much. She often wondered if She left in part because she couldn't get behind the family dynamic. She always had somewhere to be, some errand to run that didn't include her children. Rikki felt like she had to raise three kids. She was just a kid herself after all. Malachi had witnessed some doosey fights between the pair, over Serpents business and how she had watched the kids too much, but it wasn't her fault that between FP and Gladys' work schedules and the two of them going out all the time, she was a stand if for a Mother and Father.

"So, this looks good Rik, what inspired you to make it?" The question was a divergent. Malachi seen her being swallowed whole by her memories, he threw her a life preserver. He winked at her, bringing his heaping spoon to his mouth.

"I made it because, well, because it just came to me. It's comforting, it felt right. Felt like home." She tore a piece of tortilla and dipped it into the bowl. She hadn't even tasted it yet and Jughead was reaching for the ladle.

"You're getting seconds already? Bottomless pit." She ate the soaked tortilla piece, savoring the flavors. She learned to appreciate the simple flavors, the way the meat held its own against the soupy gravy and the chunks of tomato. "You have to let it rest in your mouth, allow the flavors to sink into your pallet. Enjoy the food."

"Your Mom is showing Rikki." The kid was such a smartass.

"Shut your smart ass mouth Forsythe The Third. Enjoy your meal, because we never know when or if the next one will come." Throwing a piece of tortilla at him. "You goddamn brat! I should send you to bed without fourths." They all three laughed.

"This is real good Rik, I missed you." Malachi smiled sincerely at her, despite Jughead's head snapping up from his bowl. His eyes darting between Rikki and Malachi, he was sceptical even still about the relationship between them.

"Are you going to act like we didn't know each other before all this Serpents and Ghoulies stuff? Like I didn't sneak over when your parents were out and let you guys eat smores. Or take you to the park to play? I wasn't always a bad guy, I didn't always make seedy backroom deals with your Dad's right hand man. I was a kid like you before all this." He motioned to his jacket, and to Jughead's snake bite.

"He's right Jug, I hate to say it. He was here a lot. You're going to have to let this beef go, and move forward with the plan or I'm gonna end up in Sweetwater River like so many of the forgotten chicks before me. My life, your Dad's life depends on you squashing this thing and moving on to the next step.

"I just thought, when you said earlier…" Jughead's gulp audible. "... That you were here when I left, and Dad wasn't alone. I thought you meant that you were _with_ him. That you were, _together_." His innocence blatantly obvious in this moment. He looked so vulnerable, like he might break at any moment. It made her heart hurt to look at him.

"No, my sweet boy. I love your Dad, with all my heart, but i grew up with Jones men. They taught me when my own Dad wasn't able. They raised me up to be a smart, secure woman. Senior sent me to college, paid for it even. He helped Sweet Pea and me out when we had nothing and noone. Your old man, as handsome and strong as he is, he's just a brother to me; and he means a lot. I don't call anyone brother except my own, your Dad, and you and Archie. You're my family kid, my boys. I did some wild things as a kid, as an adult…" She snuck a look at Malachi, he was slowly chewing on the piece of tortilla he'd tossed into his mouth. He was waiting for her to continue. He needed to know just as much as she needed to say it.

"I got sent away by Tall Boy, he made me go nomad. I gladly took it, at first anyway. I wasn't in the right headspace to tell the prick no. I wanted an out, not from you and your sister or Sweet Pea. I uh, found some things out, and I couldn't bring myself to give it up long enough to fight for my position in Southside. I let Tall Boy trade me out like a collectable card. Like i was just here to be used for collateral. I felt like I was, so I let people treat me like I was. I spent years cooking books and washing from Staten Island to Death Valley. I took my time in the desert, found my Dad's family. I spent a lot of time in the Badlands. Learning about myself. Learning my own limits. Your Dad called me back last year. Then again when you took off. I thought it was best for me lay low, not get you too excited to see me. I didn't know if I was going to stay or not. I nursed your Dad's sorrows, helped him up out of his own vomit, and I cleaned the hell out of this place when I was here. I Promised him the next time I was here, I'd bring him a dishwasher. It's not new, but it works and he'll appreciate it when he comes home." She smiled to herself. Not daring to look either male in the eye this time. She didn't want for either of them to sway her from what she had to say.

"Honestly, I was going to stay in Santa Fe, I had a charter willing to take me. A real nice Pres out there too. Wanted to wife me up, tat his snake on my back. I almost did it. Your Dad called just in time, so I packed my bags, put my bike in storage and drove out here." The clatter of a spoon hitting a stoneware bowl made Rikki jump. She didn't dare look at the angry man who'd dropped it. "What Malachi?" Her arms were firmly crossed in front of her now.

"Nothing, not in front of Jughead, later. I have to use the bathroom though, if that's okay?" His chair scraped along the linoleum, he was pissed, and everyone knew it.

"Yeah, just down the hall and the first door to the left. Can't miss it." Jughead pointed down the dark hallway, Malachi almost flung himself from the spot in the kitchen. He needed to breath away from her right now.

"I'm sorry kid, I just had to get out. I had to go, before I let this town and the people in it swallow me whole." She put a hand on his shoulder now. He met her soft eyes, and he didn't know what to say.

"Is it bad that I almost wish you were with my Dad? At least he wouldn't be coming home to nothing. He'd have _us._ " Her hand squeezed his shoulder now, then patted him before retreating.

"Oh Jug. Not at all. I almost wish it myself, but I just can't swing myself that far. I wish I could give you that family you deserve. I want to so bad. Sometimes though, we get that family in the people we take for granted. The people we ran away from to begin with. Sometimes we can't see what's right in front of our faces until it's too late and they're a million miles away or worse." She scooted her seat back, picking up the abandoned bowl and spoon, her own bowl and spoon and set them into the sink.

"You finished kid?" The water spraying the dishes was a dull sound compared to the thoughts in Jughead's brain right now.

" Uh, yeah. I think so." He brought her the bowl and spoon. Looking at her mature face for the first time in almost a decade. He'd taken her for granted, blamed her for how his life fell apart when she left. He finally knew that she was the one keeping him together. She had worked so hard to keep all of the bad things from him and Jellybean, he'd never known.

"Get to bed, I'm sure you have a sweet blonde waiting for your call good night." A smile was all she gave him. She continued her dishwashing, stacking the few items in the dish rack on the counter out of habit.

"Okay, well thanks for dinner Rikki, good night." He knew her cues. She was releasing him from the binding knowledge of the last six years. She kissed the air at him and he hung his head as he left the kitchen. He almost bumped into Malachi in the hallway, but he dodged the taller body and proceeded to his room and shut the door.

When he came back into the kitchen, Rikki was spooning the sides of the pot, it's contents plopping into a plastic butter container. She looked so in her element, he almost didn't want to walk through and disturb her.

"I can feel you watching me Chi." Setting the pot into the sink, flipping on the water to rinse it, she looked at him. Really looked at him. "I'm not going to let you yell at me in here. Wait until I'm finished with this pot and spoon. We can go somewhere, you can yell at me all you want." She returned her attention to the water. He walked to the chair holding his jacket. He took in his surroundings, it was like a twilight zone episode. He'd literally stepped from present day into 2011. He never actually tried to get on with his life, or understand why she left in the first place. He, of course, knew why she left, but he didn't try to take any responsibility. He never did.

Slipping his arm into the cool satin lining of his sleeve, he felt it all settle into place. He wasn't mad at her, hell he couldn't blame her for wanting the life of an Ole lady, she'd have been better off. She deserved to be happy, and all he ever did was treat her like garbage. Swiping the cigarette pack and tequila from the table in front of the couch, he picked up her purse and grabbed the keys to her tahoe from the pass bar. He went outside to get air, but ended up sitting inside of her truck while it warmed up, waiting patiently for her to join him.

The door handle clicked, she opened it and slipped in and shut the door. The sound of her leather jacket sliding against the leather of the seat had him smiling to himself in the darkness of her truck.

"I assume the usual place?" Putting the engine in gear, and tapping the gas, steering them down the dirt path.

"Sure, if it's still there. Or anywhere really. I don't care." She leaned over in her seat, reaching for the cigarette pack in her cup holder. Her stress levels were high, waiting for him to explode took a lot out of her and this would be her only release for the time being.

"You only smoke when you're with me. Or waiting for me." The guilt ate at him, so he bit his lip.

"I smoke when I want to feel something other than tension. Or when I want to savor the life I have. Or when I want to be the only woman…" She stopped herself. She hadn't meant to say that outloud. She sat upright in the seat, turning toward him. "I'm sorry Chi, I didn't mean that." She replaced the cigarette and her lighter in the pack, discarding it into her purse.

"It's okay Erika, really. I deserve a lot worse. I don't deserve an apology." He seen the sign for the cliff top, thankful they'd be in their spot once more. "I only ever wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to live your life." He slipped his right hand from the steering wheel and reached for hers. She let him grasp onto her, needing his warmth.

"I knew if I told you about things in New Mexico when we were alone, you'd lose it. You would say things, and then I'd get all shitty with you. I didn't want to destroy what you were trying to build tonight. You built trust, you made things right. You're keeping your unit whole. It's something I've never seen from you before."

"Before…" He echoed. He brought the truck to a stop near the edge of the clearing. The could see where Riverdale became Southside, and vice versa. She released the breath she was holding, bringing their joined hands to her lips. Kissing his knuckles like she had done thousands of times in their past, a tear slipped past her closed eyes.

"Before. I couldn't stay. I couldn't wait for you to grow up. You had already made me look like an ass in front of the hang arounds. The girls were real sweet to me, talking about that thing you do with your tongue. They figured if you would runaround on me then I wasn't worth the respect. I just couldn't bare being here anymore. I couldn't bring myself to look Gladys in the face anymore and lie about one more drink for FP, and I couldn't stand to look myself in the mirror and lie about one more girl in the backseat of your rat rod. I couldn't live with myself. Couldn't stand waking up in our bed and you not being home again. I knew what Gladys felt, I lived that life too. Wondering where my man was. Where he'd been and with whom. I couldn't even tell you the heartbreak I felt when I found you with Jade in the back of _my_ car. I was just done. You wanted so badly to be a Serpent, to win over FP, and you did the one thing that would never grant you access to the snake bite.'

Tears were rolling fast and hard down her cheeks, she couldn't hold them in any longer. Her breath coming in great gulps, she wiped furiously at her wet face with her free hand. She was embarrassed and she wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and never come out.

He knew she needed to let it out, that he needed to hear it for himself. He couldn't run this time around. Not if he was going to get her back. So he bit back the things he'd normally say, the awful evil biting words of his youth. He swallowed it all down and for once he listened to her.

"FP, Senior, they would have let you in, but you kept screwing it up. Kept screwing around. It was all at your fingertips and you threw it away, threw me away, threw _us_ away. So I ran, I fled. Everywhere I turned there was a memory, or a bitches face. Chicks for as far as I could see, all knowing what you felt like, how you taste, wanting more, wishing I wasn't in the picture. So i wasn't. I was in someone else's picture. Someone else's endgame. I'd called you husband so many times to my friends and family, and all you ever did was shit on me. I was glad you never made it official. It made it easier to almost say yes to Isaac. He was down on one knee, more than I'd ever seen from you. He had the ring, and the life, the jacket. I just had to say yes, let them tat his snake on my back, move from the clubhouse apartment to his house. His house! He owned it Chi!" Her heart hurt so bad, but it was all her truth. The life she'd lived without him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Your Hand In Mine**

No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to The Archie Comics/Riverdale whatsoever. However, I do own Miss Rikki Roach!

 **A/N:** This is rated T+, but there is some language. If you despise my filthy mouth and mind, then turn around now, things are going to get a lot more rough from this point on. There will be no smut, no lemons, but possible illusions to adult situations. You have been warned.

The black 2000 Chevy Tahoe sat quiet, idle in the clearing overlooking where the three towns seams touched. There was no movement from within the vehicle, nor was there movement outside of it. The occupants sat in deafening silence, neither wanting to breach the unspoken barrier they had lifted between them years previously. Rikki had screamed her truth into the space between her and Malachi, to which she'd not been given a response yet. He reeled with the knowledge that had been spilled forth. It wasn't entirely soul crushing what he'd learned, yet it was enough to stop him in his tracks. He was rehearsing what he wanted to say to her for roughly three minutes now, nothing seemed to feel right. His truth wasn't anything she hadn't heard before, in fact, it was everything she had ran away from. Sure, she was pushed out by Tall Boy so he could monopolize on the drug scheme that had been struck between Blossoms and Jones' previous, but she had taken the deal with no question. He knew he would never be what he was ten years ago, when he'd professed his love to her in this exact spot. His self loathing was far more than he'd ever expressed to her, ever.

Rikki felt the silence bearing down on her, pressing into her flesh like a razor. She felt the stinging of her painful confession purging from her pounding heart. Eyes stinging in the darkness, she blinked the threat of tears away. Reaching for her pack of smokes again; with shaking hands she placed the long fragrant cigarette between her lips. Flicking the lighter to life with her right thumb, she moved the end of the cigarette into the flame; inhaling simultaneously. Burning smoke filled her lungs and mouth, eyes fluttering closed. She could almost forget what had spilled forth from her mouth only five minutes ago. It felt like an eternity. She wanted nothing more than to savor this burn, this ache, and move forward. Her work, her life, it always ended up in someone else's hands, like she'd never known how to deal with her own shit before. She did know. These men she worked with always felt like she didn't know herself or the world she walked through. Malachi had been the exception to the rule, once. Yet here she was, being bought and sold by the very people she had been raised by, and with. Eyes still closed she reached for the door handle and tugged it to her. The door latch opening with ease, she untangled herself from the seat she'd sank into, relishing the cool air as it hit her face. She didn't exit from the truck fully, opting to dangle her short legs from the open door. Reaching for the tequila bottle between Malachi's legs, she brushed his pants leg. His eyes darted to hers, wide in alarm. She hadn't touched him yet, not since she punched his face in the back of their car all those years ago.

He replayed the end of them in his head, with their eyes locked, he suspected that she was doing the same.

 _Rikki had been blowing up his cell for hours, but he had been cleaning up after his Dad for the last two. He'd been called by his Father's friend. He'd started some fights with a couple guys in the southern most parts of Southside. He never ventured that far, it was full of skeezy hookers and drug dealers that sold for Tall Boy. He had taken the rinky-dink car they shared to retrieve the dirty bastard from God knew where. There was no telling what type of problems he'd encounter down here, or if he'd need to call FP. He knew it would be a long shot getting him out here, Senior was sick. So here he was, driving through the projects, watching as the homeless pushed their carts through the abandoned apartments and store fronts. He felt sick to his stomach, wishing this wasn't his reality. He could have been with his girl and her family. He could have been helping with the boys at Sunnyside, instead he was sifting through the forgotten reaches of Southside, looking for his sorry excuse of a Father. His phone was going off again, he let it go to voicemail._

 _He couldn't get Rikki involved in his mess. She'd tried once, his Dad had advanced on her, grabbing her behind and grinding his half hard groin into her stomach. His Dad didn't know she was raised by Serpents, she had a switchblade to his jugular in a half a second, her knee colliding with his deplorable scrotum. She had him laid in out about six seconds. She had her snake bite displayed over heart in the moment he'd hit the floor._

" _The hell is wrong with you Ivan? I'm not someone you want to mess with. Keep your hands off! Am I clear?" She had screamed at his drunk Dad, sinking the blade a millimeter into the derma surface of his old man's neck. He watched in disbelief as girlfriend threatened the life of the man that had brought him nothing but hardship. He wished for a second that the piece of shit would move just one finger, she'd spill his blood with no remorse. Then the shame hit him heavy in the chest. He was letting his woman lay his own Father out, instead of dealing with the bastard himself. He vowed never to let her help again._

 _He had to find his own balls and stand up to his Dad himself. So he left the phone unanswered. It rang over and over again. He left it in the car when he found his Dad. Malachi had seen him in the middle of the day, against some derelict building, banging away at some hundred pound chick with no teeth; it made him want to be sick. Swallowing down the bile in his throat, he made way to the nasty pair, breaking them apart._

 _He'd pulled the man's pants up and steered his intoxicated Dad to the open car door and threw him inside. Slamming the door shut, he made his way to his own open door and slid inside. The phone ringing again. He turned up the radio to drown out his Dad's slurred words, rolled down the window so he didn't have to smell him either, then drove north._

 _The sick reality of this was, he just had to answer the phone, tell her he'd picked the guy up and he was going to drop him at his apartment, then he'd be home. Yet, his shame kept him from telling her the truth. Instead, he put the flip phone into the glove compartment, and let the music flow through him. He tried to justify his actions, her Dad wasn't a drunk and an addict, she never had to fix him up and clean sperm and vomit off of Nestor. She never had to find the man knee deep in needles and track marks, only to get a swift hand to face after helping him out of the basement of some drug house. No, she never felt the cruel sting of betrayal from her father the way he had, and she'd never understand how it felt to find him half naked with a nasty whore in the street. Nestor, although in jail, was good to his kids. He loved his kids; Malachi longed for that. He longed to feel some kind of familial love, so he buried it deep and thus found women to bury it inside of. He smoke, drank, faught, and banged his feelings away, even if it wasn't the woman he wanted to hash it out with, it just made him feel free of the pain. So, he kept that from her too._

 _After he'd shut the door to the apartment he'd grown up in, he lit a smoke on the way to the car. He could hear the phone ringing still when he opened the car door. Resting in the driver's seat, he allowed his eyes to close, feeling the shame settle over him fully. He wanted to scream, to cry, to leave it all behind. He inhaled deeply, eyes still shut when he heard the tap on the glass of his window._

 _The blonde had cleavage spilling out of her barely there shirt, and her ass was pressed up against the side of the car, he could see it in his peripheral. She motioned for him to roll down the window. He grasped for the window handle and turned it quickly._

" _Hey there Malachi. What brings you here? Thought you were living with that Serpent chick, what's her name, Riley?" She popped her gum, placing her forearms on the open window._

 _Tits for days, he thought. His dick twitched in his pants. Pushing his guilt aside, he leaned forward. "Rikki, but she's busy right now. You look free though." He flashed the smile that got him tail like no tomorrow. She wiggled her ass as she walked around the front of the car. When she slid in, the phone rang again and he turned up the radio, lunging his tongue deep into her wanton mouth._

 _Rikki was angry beyond belief. She needed to pick the boys up from FP's, she'd rode home to retrieve her car and it was gone. Senior was sick and FP needed for her to round up the boys to come see him, they weren't sure he was going to make it. So here she stood, dialing Malachi's number over and over again to no avail. It just rang and went to voicemail. He had to have been rescuing his deadbeat dad, but it was no excuse to ignore her phone calls. All he had to do was ask and she'd help, then at least he'd be with her when her heart was breaking._

 _She turned out of the parking lot of her apartments, opting to try the Whyte Wyrm, maybe Ivan was there, she'd hoped anyway. She drove by the bar, they weren't there. She stopped at the shop that Chi worked at, not there either. So she called again, seven times, nothing. She decided that she'd need to get FP's truck now, so she drove to Senior's place, checked in with them. Senior looked pale, eyes were closed and his breathing was labored. She asked FP for his keys, he wanted answers. She gave him vague half truths, Malachi had to work, his bike was down, he was busy getting parts. FP knew bullshit when he heard it. So he sent a couple of prospects to look for the fuck up kid that Rikki loved so much._

 _She rolled down the driveway dialing Malachi's number again, nothing. She kept calling all the way to the trailer. She got the kids smashed into the cab, and kept calling. Still nothing. She was getting that feeling again, her sixth sense nudging her in brutally hurtful direction. Archie kept asking who she was calling, she told him the truth. She could never lie to her boys, they would never lie to her._

" _Can you look for him? We could all go look." Jughead was such a pure soul. She almost wanted to cry at how beautiful his heart was._

" _He's probably getting his Dad. The last time he went, I was with him. The guy puked all over the carpet and laid down in it. Malachi had to clean it all up and then his Dad pissed his pants. It was awful. I bet he's just cleaning up the mess." Sweet Pea said looking out of the window. He felt bad for Malachi, they never had to clean up their old man, or go searching for him at all hours of the night._

" _You never told me that you went with him. When was this?" Rikki was angry beyond words now, she'd never been told about this little excursion. The last time she'd heard about collecting Ivan was when she had to lay his ass out for trying to violate her. "TELL ME!"_

" _Sorry, it was a couple of weeks ago. We found him sleeping a store front down south. Like, far south. You were at school, we didn't think you needed to be bothered, so we just went."_

 _She wanted to punch the steering wheel, but refrained. She was almost to Senior's. She'd just drop the boys and keys off, take her bike to Ivan's and see what the deal was._

 _She dropped the keys into the bowl on the counter, yelled that she'd be back and left on her bike. She could see FP swing around the door frame in her side mirror, could hear him yelling for her to just leave it alone and come back. He ran half way down the road, before he stopped, knowing that it was too late. She would find what his prospects had found. A cheating Malachi hammering away at an old friend from high school. FP's head hung low. He couldn't save her from this anymore, couldn't keep her from being shredded to pieces when she found him in the act this time. So he let her go._

 _She entered the parking lot, seeing their car in the spot in front of Ivan's apartment. She watched for a minute as the car swayed side to side. Her stomach dropped, the blood rushing from her face, she felt cold all of a sudden. She'd heard things around town. Heard chicks in the bathroom at school, at the Whyte Wyrm, that he'd been doing every girl he could find. She never found him though, never seen it for herself. She only found him washing his clothes at the laundromat, or showering a second time after work. She never smelled perfume, or seen lipstick on his dick. She never seen anything, only ever heard. She didn't think she would feel this way. She could hear her blood hammering in her own ears as the feeling came back into her body. She began to shake, began to feel the rage surge through her arms and into her fists. She revved her bike and drove forward toward her rocking car. She stopped violently behind the car, swinging her leg over the back of the bike, rushing to the back window._

 _She almost wanted to die, seeing the girl bouncing in Malachi's lap. Her blond hair fisted between his strong fingers, the fingers that would skim across her body as they lay in bed at night. Fingers that found their way under the elastic band of her panties when they were just kids. Fingers that helped clean up her brother's scraped knees, and fingers that placed plates of hot dogs and ketchup in front of Jughead and Jellybean for dinner. The ache that settled into her chest was something she'd never felt before. So she used it to wrench the back door open, grabbing the loud moaning whore from HER back seat. The girl's blond strands were ripped at the root from her scalp when Rikki flung her into the rusty heap next to them. Ignoring the cries of the half naked tart she turned her attention to her frightened boyfriend._

" _You! You sleazy pile of shit!" She jabbed her finger into his bare chest._

" _Let me-" Rikki's tiny fist collided with Malachi's open mouth, blood spraying from the inside of his mouth._

" _Don't tell me a goddamn thing!" She hit him again._

" _Jesus Rikki, you broke my nose!" She hit him again, this time leaning into the car, resting her knee on the seat. Her knuckles meeting his eye._

" _I don't give a fuck!" Fists beat into his body as he tried to scramble away from her. His bottom half naked and exposed. She took the opportunity to slam her other fist into this exposed genitals._

" _Oh gah!" He lost his breath, and fell back into the closed door behind him._

" _You're lucky I don't have my blade on me, I'd Lorena Bobbitt your bitch ass! Get your shit out of my place. Leave my keys on the table. You balless wonder! Fuck you Malachi! You and Ivan deserve each other!" She exited the back seat, meeting the tear stained face of the woman her ex had just been pile driving into. "Get the hell out of my way." Her tone was even, calm, dangerous._

" _I'm sorry Riley. I didn't realize-" The blonde wasn't able to finish the sentence on her tongue. Rikki had grabbed the skinny little thing by both her ears and pulled her head down to meet her knee cap. The pop of the girls nose breaking on her knee cap was loud and sickening. The sound alone made Rikki's stomach lurch. She had to get out of here, away from this shit show. So she flopped the girl to the ground and mounted her bike. Her heal kicked the engine to life, and she pushed off the pavement with the other foot, heading toward Senior's house._

It was the last time she'd see Malachi until tonight. She'd made the decision to leave the apartment and stay with FP on her way back to Senior's house that day. She borrowed the truck and packed as much as she could in it and stayed with Senior, Sweet Pea staying with FP. She got word of her nomad status a week after graduation. She reluctantly attended the going away/graduation party they planned for her at the Wyrm. She told he boys she loved them. Jughead took it personal. Archie knew something was off, and Sweet Pea knew it was part of their life. He'd accepted that people just left a long time ago. So Sweet Pea stayed with FP and his family until their Dad got let out of county.

The young man became a Serpent at just fourteen. He'd been waiting for his patch and his snake bite since he was ten. Things had just fell into place. He'd begun to hear about the dealings of a new MC's leader. He had his suspicions but never really gave much thought to them. Sweet Pea had been riding around the streets of Southside when he'd seen the new MC's clubhouse. There was Malachi, telling guys where to put things, how to handle tables, the bottles of booze and the chairs. The younger man stopped and watched for quite some time; finally catching the eye of the Leader. They'd nodded to each other. Malachi never let anyone from his club mess with the kid or his friends. The adults were fair game however.

So here he was, sitting in his ex fiance's truck, feeling like a virginal teenage boy when she touched his leg by accident. He felt the surge of need course through his veins. He wanted to reach out and touch her face, feel the soft skin of her cheek on his palm. He'd missed the smell of her skin next to him as he faded halfway between sleep and being awake. He wanted to feel the tickle of her curls against his adam's apple as they held each other, silently in the dark.

He just wanted to hold her hand while they drove the streets together, or feel her pressed tightly against his back, arms snaked around his torso while they drove through the wooded highways together on his bike. He wanted to shed his Ghoulie patch, cover up his ghost tat on his bicep. He wished he could go back and relive that afternoon. He prayed to God above for guidance; the first time since they'd met that he'd even prayed. He knew he deserved everything he got, but he never stopped loving her, not one day, not one hour, not one second since she left him bleeding in the back seat of their hooptie.

Rikki felt the heat between them still. She wasn't stupid, she seen the past re-living itself in his black eyes. It was replaying in her mind too. She brought the bottle to her lips and gulped. She wasn't savoring a damn thing. She wanted to forget, she wanted to move past it, but she couldn't. He owned her no matter how he spit it to her. He held her entire life in his hand in the form of a tether she would never be able to gain control of. She was a prisoner of the Ghoulies, of the man who annihilated her soul. She took another drink, it burned going down and she didn't care. She took another puff from her smoke and still never took her eyes from his. She wished to God she could just push all the bad shit aside and let him back in. It would feel so good, to just let him touch her, let his body tell her own that he was sorry; but this is how they always did things. He would make love to her, vowing to never hurt her again. She knew it was just a matter of time before he slipped into their bed at two in the morning, freshly showered and telling her got caught up at work. She didn't want to be some lonely Old Lady to a Ghoulie man whore. She wanted more out of life than that, and she certainly wasn't going to wear a ghost on her body. Hell no, she was a Serpent through and through.

"You won't have to patch over, I won't allow it. You won't be on the pole working the Back Room either. You won't be laying under my men, or serving beers half naked. I'm not making you take a knee, or get the knuckles to your ribs. You're a Serpent, you keep your snake bite, your patch. You and I will navigate through this shit together. We'll figure it all out. I don't want you as a concubine. I don't have any of them anyway. I haven't been with anyone in years anyway; been rollin' solo. No bitch on my bike, no bitch in my bed. I buried my Dad years ago, and my bullshit with him. I don't smash down the Jingle Jangle, I don't bang rockets into my arm. I'm clean save for weed and drink. I'm not what I was Rik, not anymore." He turned to look into the blackness that surrounded the sides of the truck. He wanted to reach for her, but he knew it wouldn't be welcomed. It had to be her that made the move. If it never came, then he knew it'd be strictly business.

"I appreciate that. You're not a Ghoulie either though. You lead those buffoons like FP leads his snakes. You try anyway, but those morons don't know how to respect." She smashed the cigarette butt into the heel of her converse, and flicked it into the dirt.

"I know they don't, but I can't ever be a Serpent. Not when FP wants my head on a stake. I'd patch the whole club over if I thought we could ever settle the beef. I fucked up Rik, I did, I admit it. I was ashamed, I am ashamed. I never told you how I was feeling, I tried to keep it inside, pushed down. I took out my self hatred on chicks who would gladly have anyone. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was trying to hurt myself. It worked. I just want to move forward with all of this. I was going to try to win you back, but you deserve so much more than me. I don't deserve you at all. I'm lucky you let me talk to you. Im sorry Erica, I really am." He pinched the bridge of his nose tight to keep from looking at her again. He just wanted to taste her lips, find solace in them once more.

"FP doesn't want your head on a stake Chi, he wants out of jail, to see his wife and daughter and to have his son check out of the Serpents for good. The world doesn't revolve around you. I know you were hurting though. That's why I tried to help you to clean up Ivan. I know how you felt, the deep anger and humiliation. I felt it too, every time you snagged a broad down by Sweetwater River, killed me inside. I mean, it all meant something to me at one point.

Remember, we snuck off with my Dad's Datsun, packed the back with blankets and pillows and wine coolers. I had on those cute emerald panties, no bra-" She took a swig from the bottle, eyelids getting heavier. "-I sprayed on that Victoria Secret shit you boys were all raging about back then. I got you liquored up and seduced you. In my Dad's dirty pickup, by the water's edge, sun coming up. I kept that panty set for a long time. Your shirt too, smelled like you. I burnt it all on my way out of Greendale. It hurt so much, I thought I would die before ever breathing correctly. I hated myself, I'd ask about you every chance I got. Until I made it out west. Rode over the Rocky Mountains with a few other Nomads. We stayed in Denver for a couple of months, running dispensaries.

It was fun, until I saw this guy downtown. Leather jacket, curly black hair all over his head, I thought it was you. I slipped away from the donut shop I was laundering. Followed him into this ghetto dive bar. He was in one of the bands playing that night. I waited for him to get done, helped load some gear. I went with him up the highway, suburbia-living that one. Nice little apartment. Nothing like the dump we had. I stayed three days. Three whole days. I called one of my guys to come get me, and I was south bound into New Mexico before he realized I was gone. I spent days in the desert, trying to find myself. This was years after I'd left. I'd run from Trinidad, Colorado to Las Cruces, New Mexico and back. I knew I-25 like the back of my hand. I'd do anything to forget you Chi, but I can't."

He turned to her now, watching her delicate fingers wrap around the lapels of her jacket as she pulled it tighter around her. She was uncomfortable.

"I don't want you to forget about me Rik, I l-" He stopped himself before he made things worse. He did love her. He loved her more than he loved himself, and that was a lot.

"Don't Chi, just, don't. I have more to offer than the warmth of my vagina to you. I'm worth more than the contract you bid for. I'm worth more than some skank crack whore in the back of the car we bought together. I'm worth more than the constant sabotage of every relationship I've ever tried to be in since you. Yet here I am, drunk and smoking alone with you. Overlooking this shit hole for the thousandth time in our lives. I can't do this shit anymore. I can't keep running and lying to my Dad and Sweet Pea. They don't even know I'm here, they don't know about me being here to help FP last year either. I've been avoiding everyone and everything. You think your life was so hard, pobrecito, yeah? Who cares! Grow up mother fucker!" Rikki couldn't sit in the truck any longer, so she leapt out of the open door, and slammed it shut. She felt the tears welling in her eyes, the threat of their spilling imminent. Her heart was hammering in her chest, all she wanted to do was scream.

She knelt to the ground, sinking into the grassy patch where she stood, fat hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Her breath was ragged and it hurt to inhale. She hadn't let herself cry in almost seven years and it was far too much now. She felt the heat of Malachi's embrace now. She wanted to push him away, punch into his face like she had before she left the last time, but she just couldn't.

Defeated, she slumped into his chest and cried until there were no more tears to cry. She'd held onto the anger and pain for almost a decade, but it was all gone now. She felt nothing now. Just the ache of her head and the soreness of her puffy eyes. Malachi said nothing, he just soothed her head of curls, and held her tightly to himself. This may the last time she'd allow him to touch her and he was going to take it any way he could.

"I need to sleep Chi, I need to rest. I need to let this all sink in. I just can't do it in FP's trailer with Jughead down the hall." She sniffed and wiped her hand across her face.

"That's okay. I gotchu'. I have a place. It's not much, but it's mine, if you don't mind." He kissed the top of her head, she looked up at him.

" I don't mind." She looked him in the eyes again, seeing the person she'd known a lifetime ago. Lifting her hand, she pushed a wayward curl from his brow, allowing her hand to linger near the sharp planes of his face. He was handsome as ever, with his sharp jawline, high cheekbones, soulful eyes and the lips she loved to kiss.

He smiled slightly at her, he could almost kiss her, they were so close. Instead, he hoisted her up to her feet and walked her back to her truck. She allowed him to set her inside and closed the door. She didn't say anything as they pulled out of the clearing and headed back to Southside together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Your Hand In Mine**

This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comic/Riverdale universe. I do however own Miss Rikki Roach and certain liberties concerning Malachai.

~Pardon my potty mouth. I refrained for the most part in the last chappy, it feels less genuine considering the extreme lives these people seem to lead. Things are about to get real though, FP's almost out and it's about to get real heated.~ S.C.

Chapter 8

}-{

A shrill beeping was coming from somewhere near the other side of the room. Rikki kept her eyes shut, she was hoping it would just stop, so she could sink further into the warmth of the bed she lay in. Pulling tighter onto the covers that smelled vaguely familiar to her, she settled her head deeper into the pillow. Behind her, the bad was warm, and soft, the warmth retreated causing the bed to groan from the loss of its occupant. She couldn't care less who was exiting the bed, it wasn't something new for her. She often left the clubhouse with a warm body, someone to forget with. She hadn't done such a thing for a couple years now, not since Isaac, not since she'd left Albuquerque. The bed dipped with the weight of the other occupant, his strong arms snaking around her naked torso under the covers. She welcomed it, she liked to be warmth, to be snuggled into a muscled body.

"Sorry about that Rik, go back to sleep babe." He whispered into her ear, then kissed her temple. Something he'd done a million times before.

Her eyes flew open, his voice was not what she was expecting. Her vision was blurry with sleep, blinking furiously, taking in her surroundings. There was a wooden bedside table, an old table lamp with a worn shade atop of it. A threadbare armchair was nestled into the corner, her jacket laid upon it, a trail of shoes and clothes led to the side of the bed. She cleared her throat, remembering the arms that held her, and the chest that rose and fell with each of his breaths. She couldn't remember how she got here, closing her eyes, she tried again to sort out the events after they'd left the cliff overlooking the town. She just couldn't remember. She'd drunk nearly the entirety of her bottle last night, surely smoking every cigarette she'd had in her pack.

"We left the cliff, drove around for a bit, I brought you back here. You seemed more inclined to use me for my body, but I denied you. At first." His tongue slid along the shell of her ear. She could feel the smile on his lips.

"Wonderful. That's the opposite of how I wanted to start this business relationship. What time is it?" She huffed and rolled out of his arms.

"Hmmm. Okay. Well, it's about five in the morning. I had a call from one of the guys. It wasn't important. We still have four more hours before we need to go anywhere. I'll just go sleep on the couch." He wasn't looking at her now. She hurt him and she knew it. She felt bad all of a sudden, for Malachi.

"No, jeez," She reached for his arm to pull back to the bed. The blanket falling from her bare chest. "Come on, come back. I'm sorry. I'm a just mad at myself right now. It's not your fault Chi." He turned his head where he sat on the edge of the bed, taking in her exposed breasts, licking his lips.

"I figured you'd be regretful, I never should have brought you back here." She was hyper aware of his tongue moistening his lips, she mimicked the action, heat spreading throughout her body.

"I don't regret anything, I said to come back, I meant it. Unless you'd _rather_ lay on the cold couch." Laying back in the bed, she left the blanket where it slid from her body. His eyes raking over the body he'd been missing for years.

He said nothing, lifting the blanket and sheet to scoot back into the bed with his former flame. His legs tangling with hers, relishing in her smooth skin against his own. It made his mouth water, she always had this effect on him. She took his large hand in her own and laid it over her hip, moving the blanket further down her body. A satisfied rumble coming from his chest, he pulled her closer to him.

"Make sure I remember this Chi, make it count."

Jughead had been lying awake in his twin bed for what seemed like hours. He was half expecting to hear Rikki and Malachi tumbling around in Jellybean's old room; the silence was much worse. He ignored it last night when he heard the girl bumping around in the room next to his. Then again when he heard the doors shutting. He ignored the sound of her truck leaving from the front of the trailer. Instead, he called Betty and they talked for awhile before she yawned and he let her go. He had put in his ear buds and read until his eyelids grew heavy.

He never heard Rikki come back, never heard her stumble through the trailer with her dumbass Ghoulie ex boyfriend. He would try for Rikki, to get along with the moron, but that's as far as it would go for now. His alarm for school went off, alerting him to the fact that it was now seven in the morning. He decided to get up and at least start some coffee before he had to retrieve his Dad from county.

Upon exiting his tiny room he heard his phone go off, it was Betty.

"Hey! Good Morning! What's going on Betty?" He was surprised to hear from this early, usually she just text messaged him a quick line or two.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to go with you to get your Dad? My Mom offered a ride!" She was cheerful despite the odd offer from her uptight mother. "I know it sounds weird, but, she's trying to be understanding and supportive."

"It is weird, beyond weird. I do need a ride though, doesn't look like Rikki came back. What time would you be around to get me?"

Jughead moved swiftly through his home, drinking a few cups of black coffee before entering the shower. He would be quick with his clean up , Betty's mom would be swift to collect him. She was always one to be early, no matter the occasion. He shot a text to Archie after exiting the shower. They would meet at Pop's to get some lunch, then figure out what to do with their missing friend and the information he was given last night. He knew this day would be more trying than the previous. He waited outside on the steps for his beloved and her Mom, toeing the random cigarette butts in the dirt. He noticed the bird printed on the scorched paper, wondering what his friend had gotten into the night before. He didn't have much time to think, as soon as his thoughts took him to the farthest reaches of Southside, Betty and Mrs. Cooper arrived to get him.

Once again, Rikki found herself waking up in the warm bed. She could hear the sound of a belt being buckled, of jean legs scratching together near her side of the bed. She peeped her eye open, looking at Malachi. He was freshly showered, his dark curls brushed back on his head. His smile made her stomach flop, he was so much better looking now than he'd ever been. She was beginning to believe he'd changed, she hoped anyway.

"Hey there sexy. I grabbed some clothes from your car, set them in the top dresser drawer. There's a new toothbrush, and clean towels in the bathroom. Take your time. We'll hit Pop's before we head the clubhouse. I'm going to go get my bike. The house is all yours." He moved in to kiss her, smelling like spearmint toothpaste and his classic Old Spice body wash. She kissed him back, holding the back of his neck with her hand. She held his forehead to her own.

"Thanks Malachi, I appreciate it. Be safe okay?" She smiled at him and let him leave.

The shower was great, she took advantage of the hot water. She perused the collection of bottles in the stall. He hadn't changed his usual soaps from the ones he used to impress her. She smiled when she found new bottles of the soaps and shampoo she used to use, she even had a fresh razor. He had been awake long before her, collecting things for her to feel welcome in his home with him. She hadn't anticipated their reunion to be like this. She was expecting a full on war, for him assert his dominance over her. She was expecting him to go full on Ghoulie with her, own her like a dog. Deep down she still wasn't sure he wouldn't.

She rinsed the conditioner from her hair, running her fingers through her curls, massaging her scalp as the water lapped over her skin. She turned off the water and pulled back the shower curtain. There were fluffy slate grey towels hanging on the rack next to the shower. She brought one to her face, inhaling the scent of his dryer sheets, remembering years gone by.

This scent was the scent of their lives. She taught him to do laundry when they were still in middle school. They would go to the laundromat after school, finishing their homework while they waited for the machines to ding. She used the same detergent, fabric softener and dryer sheets that Gladys Jones did. It was a bit on the expensive side, but it made a difference in the way her closet smelled.

Rikki tucked the towel around her body after wrapping one in her hair to dry it. She looked all over the bathroom for lotion and found none. Opting to use her hand lotion, she couldn't remember seeing her purse in the bedroom, so she made her way down the hallway of his house, in search of her black leather bag. She spotted it at the end of the hallway, near the kitchen. She definitely didn't remember coming home with him last night. She mentally scolded herself about the tequila and going home with strange men, her habits were awful. She picked up the bag as the front door swung open. Malachi walked into the living room, leather jacket adorning his torso and curls wildly splayed around his head. He looked like sex on legs and she almost lost her grip on her purse.

"Chi…" She damn near eye fucked him, and he welcomed it gladly.

"Rik…" He replied, returning the favor. "You look," He adjusted himself in his pants. "... real good." His smile devilish.

"I'm only wearing towels, and I need lotion." She pulled her bag closer to her, trying to shield herself from his predatory stare.

"I have that in the bedroom, on the dresser next to the chair with your jacket on it. I figured you'd get dressed in there, you always did before." She swallowed hard.

"Oh, I didn't even look in there." She turned abruptly, moving quickly down the hallway toward the bedroom. He followed her, not as quick as she was, but still right behind her.

She put her purse down on the bed and went for the lotion bottle on the dresser, it was exactly the same stuff she'd used for almost her whole life. Malachi beat her to the bottle, spinning the pump head of it in his fingers to unlock it.

"I can open it myself, I'm not a fool." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know, I just wanted to help." Handing her the bottle, he winked and walked to the dresser on the other side of the room.

"Thank you Chi." She started pumping the cherry almond lotion into her hand. She breathed deeply, the scent making her smile.

"I want to take you to get your stuff from FP's after lunch. If that's okay." He slipped a ring from his right pointer finger into a metal dish on his dresser. Another on from his left. The jacket was next to slip from his body, he laid it on the bed.

He put some lotion in his hand, rubbing both of his hands together. "Turn around." She obliged.

"Why would we need to get my stuff from FP's? Where am I going?" She asked as Malachi applied the lotion to her back. The towel slipping from her body while she awaited his reply.

"I mean, 'cuz you'll be here, with me." He moved his hands from her back to her shoulders and down her arms, before she turned to look him in his face.

"Seriously Chi? You just thought I'd move right on in?" She was furious that he'd just assumed they were falling into their old routines.

"I just figured, since you were going to be working for me, with me. We aren't strangers and since we were-" She cut him off.

"Since we were fucking already? Since I just fall over with my legs in the air for you, every fucking time?!" She angrily applied the lotion on the rest of her body. Her hands were shaking and she wanted to hit his smug face. What was wrong with her? She didn't have a reason to be so angry, but she did. She was still reeling from being bought and sold like a notebook. She still felt like a worthless item being fought over by children.

"That's not what I meant. You always do this shit Erica! Try to put words in my mouth! I'm trying to keep you safe! Tall Boy is trying to sell you like jingle jangle, like some ten dollar whore!" Malachi's voice booming in the confines of the bedroom. Her mouth fell open, words failing her for once in her life. She was acting like a spoiled brat. Like she hadn't let him inside of her heart hours previous. Like he hadn't been forgiving of her spicy attitude and shitty remarks over the last fifteen hours.

"You have some nerve Erica." His tone even and calm as he stepped closer to her shocked face. It frightened her. "I saved your ass, I could've let Penny buy you out. Let Tall Boy turn you loose in Greendale, and I mean _turn_ you loose. I don't think that helping you out is a crime, or that you can shit all over me for it. I think I did you a favor, one your _Dad_ couldn't even do for you. I suggest you show me some goddamn respect, because I could let you twirl around that pole in the Wyrm, or better yet The Bus Stop. My boys would love some fresh meat. Lord knows you can work a pole like nobody's business." His finger going to his temple while his tongue moistened his lips. "I remember the dance baby girl. I could never forget."

She had long since forgotten the Serpent Dance. She was just a girl then, all of fourteen when she found herself almost naked rolling over the cool metal bar in front of her Father's friends. Her Dad having stepped out when she shed her shirt on the the stage. He couldn't bare to watch the growing bulges in his brother's pants, as they watched his daughter writhe on the stage for them. She felt ashamed all of a sudden, and grasped for her under garments on the bed behind Malachi. He grabbed her arm before she could even touch the cotton of her panties.

"Hey! I'm not fucking around Erica! Most of the girls we employ end up getting sampled on their first night. Catch my drift? You aren't wearing a snake, and you certainly aren't wearing _my_ ghost, so your ass is free for the taking. Make your choice though, 'cuz either you take _my_ deal or you take Tall Boy's. No in between, you didn't make the conditions of this contract, I did." He let go of her, noticing the red on her skin where his hand had been. She seen the hurt and shame flash in his eyes before swiping his jacket from the bed, then he darted from the room.

It didn't bother her, that he'd grabbed her so roughly, she'd had worse at the hands of her own brother's at the Whyte Wyrm. She'd taken beatings from Old Lady's for simply cooking books for their men. She didn't think he meant to hurt her, he was pissed. It did bother her that she was taking advantage of his kindness. She knew him better than anyone, knew the things he'd done prior to her leaving. She didn't want to imagine the things he'd done since she had left. Swallowing down the ball in her throat, she put her clothes on and contemplated the terms he'd given her last night. He was being more than generous considering she how Ghoulies handled women in general. She _should_ be grateful instead of acting like a petulant child.

In the bathroom, she flicked the light on, looking at herself in the mirror for just a moment. Removing the towel from her head, she searched the drawers for a brush. She found Malachi's, she ran it through her damp curls, willing herself not to cry. Using his frizz control product as well, she considered her situation for a moment. Was it really that bad to just live with him? She had already given him her body twice in less than twenty four hours. All he was doing was protecting her, she just needed to let go of the past. She could do that, let go of the hate she held for him, over kids stuff. They were adults now, they could come and go as they pleased. This was just the crash pad for her fiery landing. She didn't want to end up some nasty coked up stripper at The Bus Stop, giving head for a few extra bucks to feed her habit. Her mom had gone that route. She was probably still there, serving room temperature beers to sloppy drunks, wearing pasties and a g-string. That wasn't how she wanted to end up.

She decided to forgo a hair tie, opting to let her hair go wild. Taking a deep breath and turning off the light, she went straight for her shoes. She slipped her well worn converse onto her feet with ease. She stayed seated in the armchair for just a moment, looking around the bedroom. Would she be sleeping with him every night, letting him slip between her thighs when he felt the need? No, he said he took no concubines. He had no women staying in his bed, if he even let them in his house at all. She would likely take one of the unseen rooms she'd taken note of on her trip down the hallway.

She reached for her jacket behind her, stood up and pulled the leather over her arms, then took her purse from the edge of the bed. Exiting the room, she took a deep breath, praying for courage to face Malachi.

He was leaning against the kitchen counter, back to her, scrolling through his phone. She stopped for a moment, trying to see what he was looking at. She craned her neck to get a better look, but he clicked out of the app, turning his head to look at her. His eyes moving to her left arm, then to her face. He was all business now.

"How's your arm?" He slipped his phone into his back pocket,turning his whole body to face hers now.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for being a brat earlier, you don't deserve my shitty attitude Chi. I'm just used to fending for myself. I know you're doing right by me, I know you could be an asshole to me and you're not." She tried to keep her head straight, looking him in the eye, holding herself strong. She faltered when Malachi stepped forward, placing a hand on either side of her face.

"It's alright baby, I'm sorry I snapped. We're going to get through this, we'll figure it all out together. We just need to talk, lack of communication ruined us before." He kissed her forehead, and looked back into her eyes.

"I'm a little confused as to where we stand with each other. Like what do you expect from me, of us? Do you expect me to just fall back in love with you?" She had yet to reciprocate his affection, leaving her arms limp at her sides.

"We'll talk at Pop's Rik." Giving her a peck on her lips, he smiles at her and turns toward the front door.

He locks the door after she exits. Taking the steps two at time, he passes her to his bike parked in his driveway next to her Tahoe. Straddling the seat, he winks at her when she comes to stand next to him.

"You're real sure of yourself aren't you?" She says, pulling her purse strap over head to cross her body, then takes her place on the bike behind Malachi.

"Yeah girl, I am. I know what I want now." Stomping on the pedal, the bike roars to life. A thrill shoots through Rikki at the sound, this was always her favorite bike, even above her own.

"Mmmmmm." She hummed, lacing her arms around his body, holding tight, preparing for their take off.

Malachi smiled to himself, he knew his girl, knew this would bring her back to better times. It brought _him_ back to better times. "Hang on baby girl!" She squealed when they pushed off and out of the driveway.

Fp sat at a table with his son, his son's girlfriend, and his former high school flame who just happened to be the mother of his son's girlfriend. The thought made him shake his head and laugh for just a moment. It was beyond his comprehension how this had all came to be. He was at his favorite diner, with his favorite people; both past and present. Today was a good day. His coffee had just been refilled by Pop's and he was waiting on a deluxe bacon cheeseburger and chili cheese fries. Things had been much different only twenty-four hours ago.

"So, what's your first order of business FP?" Alice asked, sipping from her own piping hot coffee cup. Her eyebrow arched in that inquisitive way she always had about her.

"Well, that's for me to know Alice, you don't wear your patch any longer." He smirked at her, causing her to drop her brow and lean forward.

"I never got rid of my snake bite FP, you know that." She winked at him now, and leaned away. Jughead and Betty looked from Alice to FP, then to each other.

Betty looked at Jughead questioningly. "Later." He whispered to her.

"We haven't had a meeting yet. They don't know Dad's out actually. There's…" Jughead looked around the diner, then back to Alice. "...some problems. Big problems." Alice's face fell, she looked to FP and waited.

"It's really none of your business Alice. You know I can't just tell you." His coffee was gone. He got up and went to the counter to talk to Pops.

"I know he thinks I'm beyond the club, but I was never actually removed. I'm still family. Look Jughead." She pulled up her right sleeve, a perfect snake bite adorning her forearm. She absently rubbed the tattoo. Then her hand went to her left shoulder. Jughead wondering if she had his Dad's snake there. They had all known about the legendary Alice and FP love affair.

"Mom, is that…" Betty asked, not finishing her sentence. She pointed to her mom's shoulder.

"Shhh, Betty!" Alice's eyes searching for anyone who may be listening in. Her paranoia written on her face.

"Mom, no one is looking, or listening. It's just us." Betty reassured her.

"Okay, yes. I never got it covered or removed. I added to it, but you're Dad doesn't understand anything about the Serpents anyway. I just never could bring myself to-" She stopped talking. Looking at FP leaning against the counter. Her eyes misting over.

The bell on the door rang, a couple came in, opting to sit at the counter rather than taking a booth or table. They were secretive and quiet, giggling to themselves. Something struck Jughead as familiar. He thought he knew the pair from somewhere. The harsh black curls they both owned, then he noticed the jacket that the woman wore; a serpent's jacket. At the same time realization hit Jughead, Fp noticed the patch as well. He pushed himself away from the counter.

"Dad!" Jughead shot out of his seat at the table across the diner, his Dad was already walking over to the pair. Betty and Alice turned in their chair to see what was going on behind them.

"Roach, Rikki?" FP was standing just behind the couple now. His heart pounding in his chest, there was no way she was with _him._

Rikki turned around on her stool to the sound of her name. Her smile falling from her face when their eyes met. She pushed herself off the stool, standing before him, hands clasped together. Malachi had turned when she had, his face falling in the same way. He knew this was bad. He wasn't anticipating this meeting so soon. It would be at least a couple of days. Rikki would go to the trailer after lunch, they'd figure out a meet and go from there. This made things incredibly strained.

"What the hell are you doing with _him_?" FP's finger pointing to Malachi, his brow knit together in fury.

"Dad, we have some things to talk about. Maybe not here, but we have to talk with Malachi before you start going off." Jughead was trying to divert his Dad's attention from Rikki, it wasn't working.

"NO! What the fuck is going on Erica!" She wanted to die. She hadn't seen FP in almost nine months and this was her reception. "Talk now Roach, or so help me God, I'll strip your patch!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Your Hand In Mine**

This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to The Archie Comics/Riverdale. I do however own Miss Rikki Roach, and her wild love affair with leather clad men.

 _A/N: The drama ensues. It gets real deep. The reason you all came here. Rikki and FP's baggage is about to explode all over everyone. Bare with me here, I need the hype to be here for the ultimate take down. Don't run away yet._

…

Chapter 9

…

" _Don't ask me to lose_

' _Cause I'm born now to win_

 _And I'm building this mountain from outside within_

 _All you outsiders_

 _You haters and liars_

 _Your time is just counting_

 _So come meet the mountain…"_

 _ **The Mountain by DEVILDRIVER**_

You could literally cut the tension with a knife, Pop's had never felt more unwelcoming. FP was shaking from anger, feeling betrayed by one of his crew. She had obviously slept with the enemy, they were real cozy together upon entering and even more so when they sat to look at the menu. Rikki's eyes were wide with fear, she was crying, pleading in desperation for him to listen to her. He just wanted to smash into the face of the punk that bought his girl like she was a pair of shoes. Malachi was standing behind Rikki, trying to reason with a crazy person, his arm snaking around her waist in a protective stance.

From an outside perspective it looked like a lover's quarrel. Which is exactly what Fred Andrews thought was going on when he entered Pop's with his son and his friends. Rikki yelled now, exerting her vocal ability.

"Hey! Just listen to me FP, please? We need to talk about all of this! I didn't sell you out!" Rikki stepped forward, placing her hand FP's heaving chest.

"The hell you didn't Roach! Back to slummin' it with this piece of shit! People really don't change do they. You think I can't tell when you guys are on again? I practically raised you." His finger was rigid, pointing no less than two inches from her face. "When you stayed with me last year, after Gladys, Jellybean and Jug…" He looked sideways out of the corner of his eye, he knew everyone was listening, but he was too pissed to care. "... It meant nothing right? Just like Isaac in Albuquerque? You bounce from Pres to Pres, leaving when they want to wife you up. Just like your mom." You could hear a pin drop. Rikki couldn't breath, the tears she'd been trying to hold back spilled forth. Wet hot drops streaming down her cheeks, the fissure of her heart broke wide open, and now everyone knew what had been going on now.

"You slept FP when you came back last year? You said you were just helpin' out a brother." Malachi pulled away from her like she had burned him. His face contorting into anger and rage. "The fuck is wrong with you Rikki? He's like your… family." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make sense of what he'd just heard.

"It wasn't like that. I'm not like that. Shit was hard then, and FP was hurting, we take care of our own okay? I can't talk about this with everyone listening. If you two want to talk, then let's talk, no one else. I'll clear shit up with Jug and Arch later. I'm not hungry anymore." Rikki felt every pair of eyes on her, she could tell that Alice Cooper was judging her and her actions, could feel the resentment coming off of Jughead and Archie in waves. She pushed past the bunch at the door, meeting no one's questioning stare.

It was overcast outside the diner, and she thanked the heavens for the escape from hell. Deciding that walking was best, she took the road to her left, the one that lead to Sunnyside Trailer Park.

"I really don't know what to say FP, I was just trying to help. I wasn't trying to snatch your Old Lady, if that's what she is to you." Malachi tried to extend an olive branch to the older man, FP didn't like it.

"Shut the hell up okay? I want to hear the truth from her first, then you can speak. Until then, watch it. I don't give a shit about that fuckin' ghost on your back anyhow." FP ignored the look of shock on Malachi's face, making his way to the door to follow after Rikki, he was going to get to the bottom of this if it killed him. "Sorry Fred, give me a bit, I'll buy you a burger." Patting his friend on the back, he exited the diner to find Rikki.

"Sure thing friend, I'll be here."

The funny thing about knowing someone since you were around twelve or thirteen, watching them grow into an adult, is that you end up knowing exactly the roads they might follow. She hadn't gone far, so he just walked behind her for a bit, watching the sway of her body as she walked toward his trailer. He knew her better than she knew herself.

"Heading to my place then Rik?" She turned to look at him, her wild curls hiding half of her face, she looked absolutely beautiful, and broken all at once.

"I figured if things go south, I should probably grab my shit and get to steppin' right? Who knows, I could end up stripped of my patch and getting a cover up all in one day. I'm not really sure how to gauge you right now Forsythe." She looked back in front of herself, almost to the dirt path, she just had to keep distance for a little while longer.

"It all depends, you Ghostin' or you Slytherin', family first or dick first?" she heard his knuckles crack behind her back.

"You gettin' ready to rumble Forsythe?" She turned around, watching him with intensity. He was irritated. Licking his lips, his eyes never moved from her face.

"You want it Rikki? That what you came here for? Get in my good graces, then sell out to the enemy. He bought you like a mail order bride, almost human trafficking, and I'm supposed to what, be thankful for him?" She turned away now, almost to the steps of his trailer, she said nothing, just kept walking.

"No answer then. You slept with him, let him have you like he hasn't smashed on everything with two sets of lips in this town. Have you no shame?" She was running up the steps now, hoping that Jughead hadn't locked the door. Jiggling the handle, she found she was out of luck. She had no key, and she couldn't just jump off the porch because FP was right up on her now, caging her in with his arms and his anger.

"Look at me Rikki, right here." He pointed to his eyes, his hot breath washing over her face. She could feel the heat of him surrounding her, she should be scared, at least a little bit, but she wasn't. Her russet brown eyes meeting the deep chocolate of his, she stood her ground.

"That's my girl. Start by telling me just what the fuck you're thinking Erica. Then we'll go from there." The low rumble of his voice was dark and dangerous. Knowing she'd messed up, she had everything to be scared of. Not daring to break their eye contact, she stayed still while FP unlocked the door with his right hand. He turned the knob, giving the door a tiny shove. She stumbled a bit, still staring him straight in the eyes, he caught her with his left hand and guided her into the trailer.

"I was put up for auction by Tall Boy, you know that. I've been moving the businesses from illegal activity to straight tax paying activity. We're in the black, have been for almost eight months. Tall Boy came to see me when I left here last year. He told me my work was good, but there were other avenues I needed to pursue. I told him to fuck off, I was doing what needed to be done, he'd sent me nomad anyway." FP backed her into the wall behind his worn out armchair, the door banging shut behind them. Once again, his arms closed her in so she couldn't escape.

"I gathered that, continue." He licked his lips again and waited.

"Jesus, FP, you have to be this close?" He was unmoving, all he did was breath, blink, and wait. The proximity of his body to hers was distracting. She tried to let it go. "Okay, okay. So I got back into the swing of things after Tall Boy left. Settled down with Isaac, sort of. It was just passing time, I wasn't with him for gain. Anyway, I was on the east coast, books and shit. I told you about the St. Clair debacle, so I went back to New Mexico, packed my shit and came home. Here I am installing a dishwasher and in comes Juggie and the gang like some kind of afternoon special." She huffed, closing her eyes, and resting her head on the wall behind her. Opening her eyes again, FP was still just as close, just as dangerous. So she kept going.

"I sent Jug off to take all of his little friends home, while I got ready to meet up with Malachi. He was adamant about seeing me as soon as possible. So, I met him here, out front. He told me everything, about how he bought my contract from Tall Boy, who was waving me around Greendale like a free pussy. I'm not a free pussy FP." She watched him intently, the muscles in his jaw tense with increasing anger.

"He bought me so I wouldn't be working the Greendale club, for the Greendale Ghoulies. Malachi saved my ass, literally. We went to the cliff, talked about some things. I was trashed, drank a lot. He drove me to his place, I didn't want Jughead hearing me cry all night. I couldn't face him, not after us, last year." Her hand came up to rest on his chest, she could feel the hammering of his heart beneath her palm. He was livid.

"So, you drunkenly fell into bed with the Ghoulie Pres. No recollection of the experience I'm sure. Sounds familiar Rik." He was hurt, he broke their gaze now, opting to move toward the kitchen, to get away from her and the secrets they shared.

"Yeah, it seems to be that way. I'm a drunk whore like my mother, apple doesn't fall far from the tree FP. You should know all about that." She walked around him to the hallway, she needed to get out of here before things got worse.

"Real cute Erica. I'm not my Dad, and how dare you throw your drunk junky mother in my face now, on top of the fact that we had something going for the majority of your time here, and then you just left." His fist colliding with the wood panelling in the hallway next to his open bedroom door. He was right on her now, his front pressing into her back when she bent over to pick up her duffle bag at the foot of FP's bed. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, she was officially afraid now. This was the second time today she had been yelled at like a child, but FP was truly frightening.

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Doing as she was told, she sat on the edge of the bed, it creaked under her weight.

"I'm sorry FP, I didn't mean it. I'm just upset. Please, don't…" She waited for the blow. She was used to getting them in New Mexico. Part of why she didn't say yes to Isaac, he would smack her around when she made him feel inferior in front of the other guys. Little stuff like cooking books, and reading, working late or just existing. She flinched and closed her eyes, awaiting the open hand to her temple and cheek.

"You think I'm going to hit you? That I'd lay my hands on you Erica? I'm a drunk, not a wife beater." He stopped in front of her, she was still guarded as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Who was it? Isaac?" His large hot palm cupped her face. She involuntarily sunk into it. She felt stupid for allowing herself to think that FP might wail on her.

"Yeah, for months, just because I'm not Old Lady material."

"FUCK!" He yelled, this day proving to be a shit show, and it was bound to get worse.

"Please, just calm down. I'm a little freaked out right now." He sat down next to her, head in his hands.

"I'm really fucking this all up aren't I?" He side glanced her. She put a hand on his shoulder, then rested her cheek there as well.

"I don't think I gave you a choice Forsythe, I should have been honest from the start." Her nerves were frazzled, she was shaking a bit. FP noticed.

"Why do you always call me that?" Bringing an arm around her tiny body, he pulled her closer to him.

"I just like your name. It's so proper, unlike Erica, or Rikki… Roach." She felt better, here with him, tucked into his side. It was like all the times when she had a skinned knee, or boy problems, he'd hold her like this and talk to her until she felt better. It was really just the contact between the two. He felt like home.

"No one has ever liked my name. Your name is strong, it suits you. We aren't here to talk about names though, Erica. You know why we're here." She sighed in defeat, she couldn't evade the inevitable forever.

"I know, I run from my problems. Create new ones and then start all over again. I'm doing my best though Forsythe. I have a lot of history with Malachi, and I didn't expect for you to be at the diner."

"You have more history with me. More to lose if this deal with Malachi goes sideways." He leaned them back, laying his head on his pillow. She curled into his side, like she'd done a year ago.

"I know, I don't want to throw it all away. I just don't see him giving up that easily." She reached up, holding onto his hand.

"I know things got of out hand, between us. I didn't mean to take it that far, I was lonely. I was broken. You held me together." Smoothing the curls of her hair away from her face, his fingers tangled in the strands.

"We needed each other, we helped each other. That's what we do, that's what family does. We hold each other, fix each other. No Serpent gets left behind." Her eyes fluttered closed, his fingers were delightful, massaging her scalp.

"Yeah, we talk to each other, drink with each other and take each other's kids in when we get locked up. We don't bed our brother's daughters and keep it going for months on end. I messed up." He realized he was entangled in her hair, he quickly pulled his hand from her hair. She looks up to him, pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry FP, I let it all happen. It felt good to be wanted, to be really wanted. Even if it was out of your desperation to have your family back. No one ever really loved me the way you and Malachi did. I've been with people, trying to move on. It doesn't get any better. With you, with him…" New tears sprang from her eyes. They slid down her face and into her hair.

"I know Rik. I exploited your weakness with my own. We used each other and I'm sorry." Picking his head up from the pillow, he looked down at her, really looked at her. He could really get used to her being by his side, in his bed, on the back of his bike. "What is it you want Rik? Be honest."

Looking at his face, seeing him this way. He was trying to get his life back together, get his son turned around, his wife and daughter back. Then here she was, ruining everything with her never ending sob story. Oh, poor Rikki, she sleeps around with abuse club presidents, and gets bought and sold by her own brother's to her cheating ex in a rival MC.

 _Nice one De La Rocha, you're a real winner._ She thought to herself. She knew the time was coming to make a real choice. Which side of her own soap opera she would star on. She felt sick all of a sudden, but knew where she had to lead her own life. Which pieces she needed to put back together, and which ones she needed to sweep into the dustbin. Rolling onto her stomach, holding herself up on her bent elbows, she looked at FP again.

"What?" He was curious what was going on that head of hers. He could tell she had some inkling of what she was going to do, he just didn't know where he would stand in the grand scheme of things.

"I'm thinking. When was the last time you heard from Mrs. Jones?" It was a real question, she wasn't trying to thwart FP.

"Well, I spoke with her about a month before I went to jail. So maybe two or so months total. No letters in jail, no collect phone calls. Jug has been talking with Jellybean. She says Gladys has a 'man friend'. Who the hell calls the person they're dating a 'man friend'?" He tried to mask his pain with the silly question, it didn't work. She seen right through him.

"See? That right there, tells me that you aren't ready to move on. That sadness in your eyes, the way you try to convince it's alright. I do the same when I talk about Malachi. I try to finegle my way out of the conversation, but it hurts so goddamn much, I miss him. I know he's a lying, cheating ghoulie, but I still love him." Sitting up on her knees now, she looked down at FP. He was a handsome rugged man, she'd enjoyed their time together. Enjoyed discovering what made him tick, what really got him going, but there was other aspects to their relationship. Her dad being one of them, FP still being married another.

"Malachi said he'd step aside, didn't want to snag my Old Lady, if that was case between us." FP was grasping at straws. He didn't know what he was getting at. He wanted his family back, but he liked how attentive Rikki had been. She didn't judge him and his drinking, or yell at him when he had to leave on business. She understood in a way that Gladys never would.

"Is that so…" Letting her sentence hang between them, she looked at her hands on her legs.

"Gladys isn't coming back. I have the papers here." He rolled over to open the bedside table drawer, removing a manilla envelope, handing it to her.

Accepting the envelope, she unclasped the brad and opened it. The papers inside was the decree of divorce. Both parties had signed, it was notarized, and signed by a judge as well. She felt butterflies assaulting her stomach, reading the stipulations of the end of her pseudo parents. Irreconcilable differences.

"She knows about me being here doesn't she?" The trembling was back with a vengeance. Her stomach in knots, if she'd eaten at Pop's, shed be vomiting now.

"She does, said it was about time. Seems we've been tip-toeing around each other for years. Did you know?" Both of his arms were folded behind his head, he waited for her answer.

"I guess, I always kind of gravitated toward you. It still doesn't change things." His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"It doesn't? I've been harboring feelings for one of my best friend's kids for almost ten years, and it doesn't change anything? I'd say it changes quite a bit. All the times you dragged me home drunk. Runs to Colorado, we'd be gone for weeks. Gladys seen it so clear, she divorced me because of it. Yeah, I love her, but not how I love you. I love her because she gave me my kids, because she stuck with me through all the bullshit with my dad, and the Blossoms, and the Coopers. She held me back though. She never seen what could happen with the club. You though? You've always seen me. I've been going back and forth with myself on this Erica, but the choice is yours." He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I have to go buy Fred a burger." Then he was gone. She heard the front door slam shut, and she was alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Your Hand In Mine**

 **This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comic/RIverdale universe. I do however, own Miss Rikki Roach and her emotionally damaged daddy issued misery.**

…

 _A/N: I'm a bit nervous about posting this chapter. I'm also going to have to change the rating. These guys just can't seem to handle themselves correctly. Trigger warning. Domestic abuse towards the end of chapter. I just wanted to let you know. ~S.C.~_

 **Chapter 10**

… **..**

The walk back to Pop's was much needed. FP was trying to find words to say to the massive group of people who were awaiting his inevitable return. He really didn't want to see Malachi, but something told him that the punk would still be there. Better to clear the air if he was. It wasn't up to either of them whether Rikki chose him or the other guy, or neither, but he wished it was. He just wanted to move forward with his girl and his son. No more, no less. Varying scenarios of what Jughead and Fred would say had him wishing for a restart button. No such luck.

Inside Pop's, tension was rising, dirty looks were being shot from one booth to another. Fred and Alice had taken to low voices and whispers concerning their friends erratic behavior. Alice suspected a mid-life crisis stemming from Gladys' departure with Jellybean, to which Fred agreed partially. A crisis of sorts was definitely the culprit here, whether it started at mid-life or mid-marriage was the real question. Jughead and Betty went to sit with Veronica, Archie and Kevin. Jughead was explaining to the group what he'd been told last night, that Rikki had been sold out by Tall Boy to the Ghoulies. Malachi was trying to help her, not to mention him being besotted to Rikki. Archie didn't like the sound of any Ghoulie taking control of Rikki's contracts or otherwise, much less Malachi. He hadn't liked the guy since they were kids.

Malachi was leaning against the counter, watching the door, sucking his double chocolate shake through his straw. He had to keep himself busy or he might just go insane. Ignoring the little jock turds eye rolls and huffs of frustration was a bit challenging given the circumstances. He was looking for the wild black and purple curls to bounce in front the window, unfortunately he had only seen FP's death glare through the glass.

Remembering the first time he'd got caught cheating on Rikki, FP had came raging into Ivan's apartment, snapping the chair he'd been sitting in. FP snatched him up and beat the ever loving out of him. His Dad was too sauced to give a damn, just laid on the pull out and drooled. Malachi ended up with stitches that night, among other things. Rikki had cleaned him up as best she could, but his cheek was busted open. FP loved fiercely, and when you fucked with what he felt was his, he tore you to pieces. He thought there was a glimmer of more in the older man's eyes as he slammed his closed fist into ribs, and teeth and eyes. It seemed like more between them even then. Malachi chose not to see it, instead defending Rikki's neverending clean up of FP at the Wyrm. She would literally leave whatever she had going on to go get the man and take him home to sleep off his bender. It was weird, but that was just how the girl was.

Bracing himself for the wrath of the Serpent Leader, he set the chocolatey glass down and stood tall. The door swung open, metal banging into the back of a booth, sending the chime into a tizzy. FP's eyes boring into the younger man, his right index finger in the air, pointing to Malachi.

"We need to talk. Now." FP gave no notice of anyone else present, he had business to attend to and it had nothing to do with his teenage son and his cronies. Malachi almost instantly started walking toward the door. He was on autopilot, fearing the worst, falling back into old habits, totally forgetting that they were the presidents of rival MC's.

The older man lead the younger to the side of the Choc'lit shop, giving them a fairly decent amount of room in case they were to break out in a rumble. FP was breathing heavy, trying to keep his anger on lock, one last deep breath, and he was looking the Ghoulies leader straight in the eye.

"You said earlier you'd step aside if she was my Ole Lady?" Reaching for his pack of cigarettes tucked in his inner jacket pocket, he needed to relax to some, his nerves were a wreck.

"Of course, I still respect you FP. That's hasn't changed." Malachi thought it was a good idea, the cigarettes, so he did the same. FP eyed the Ghoulie, wishing this weren't happening.

"She isn't you know. You'd have seen _my_ serpent on her. She wouldn't be wandering around Southside with an ouroboros on her back, she'd have the 'Property Of' patch. There wouldn't a goddamn contract for you to have bought. She certainly wouldn't be slipping into bed with you the night before I was getting out of jail either. She'd be a good Ole Lady, bringing my welcome wagon to get me. You know damn well she isn't an Old Lady, she would never pull that patch off her back to settle for the role." Inhaling deeply, his cheeks hollowed from the force.

"Yeah, I wasn't really thinking about tattoos or patches FP. I swear, I tried to just get her to sleep, but she was _insistent_. She was almost manic man, like… Like Gee." Not wanting think about the comparison for too long, he looked away, taking another drag from the cigarette.

"Yeah, a lot has happened in the last year. Some shit happened in Albuquerque with the charter Pres out there. She didn't go into detail, but it was bad. I'm going to find out exactly what happened. I haven't had any word form the ABQ Charter." FP wasn't trying to air her business to her old flame, but he needed to know that things were different.

"Shit! I should have known this morning. FUCK!" Malachi knew the way she would have beat his ass for grabbing her the way he did this morning, and when he yelled at her, she didn't even fight back, she just let it happen. She accepted defeat, let him dictate what would be going on. It was totally unlike her.

"What happened this morning?" FP pulled another cigarette out of the pack, he used the lit end of his previous smoke to light his new one. His nerves were shot.

"Well, I told I was going to take her get her stuff from your place after breakfast, she lost her shit man. Yelling at me about how she always falls back into my bed. Like we've been doing this for years. Before that she was calm and collected, ready to talk it all out. I know this isn't exactly how she hoped she'd be coming home, but I wasn't gonna let her hustle out on the loading docks in Greendale after her new shifts at the Bus Stop. They'd have her out there on her first night." Stomping out his cigarette butt, he turned around to look in window, making sure there wasn't anyone else around. "Tall Boy had me trying to trade your land for jingle jangle and Southside High. Not to mention, he was the one drafting up the contract. Rik didn't have a contract at first. I have all the documents at home. He made her go nomad after Senior passed away. He's been skimming her cut too, she's been living like shit for the last five years. No wonder she ended up with that wife beater Pres Isaac. I had my guy look into him while you were gone. He's deliverin' the intel later." FP was ready to explode. He had to get this mess under wraps. Rikki would be on her way soon, and there was the matter of the messed up love triangle they had going.

"I do appreciate you being there for her, my hands were tied. Son of bitch! Okay, we don't breathe a word of this to either of our crews, got it? Last bit of business, before she gets back, it's her choice. I have a feeling it won't be so cut and dry though, so don't get your hopes up. She needs time to heal, to get her head back on straight. Doesn't matter how good she looks riding on the back of either of our bikes." He stamped out his cigarette, rounding the corner of the diner to head inside.

"Hey! Wait! What about her living arrangements? You think she's straight enough to make a solid choice? She can't be alone." They stopped in front of the diner door.

"So you think she's manic, like…" FP rubbed his eyes, he was too tired to deal with all of this, but he knew he had to. "Like her mom? She was that bad?"

"Not _that_ bad, but she wasn't herself. She downed almost an entire handle of tequila last night, then she wanted to get close. It wasn't exactly like Gina, but it was eerily similar. Like when she'd come home coked out, and just start trying to get down with Nestor. Like that." Malachi was uncomfortable thinking of the parallels between Rikki and her mom. Knowing that her last relationship was with a douchebag abuser, it made sense that she would be exhibiting addictive traits.

"You good if she stays with me for awhile? You'll be with her all day, we'll have about equal time with her. We can figure shit out when she seems to be getting better. Then we can box at the Wyrm, winner takes all."

"I thought you said it was her choice? Now we're talking Property battles?" Malachi didn't like that shit, all these redneck types in the crews trying to beat the hell out of each other over a woman who didn't want either of them in the first place.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just messin' with you. I'm trying my best here Malachi. The last I heard about you was that you were trying to go for total rule on Southside, and then my son comes asking about what to do. You got popped cuz of Archie and his big mouth. I'm not real sure where I stand with you. My VP is a traitor, tryin' to team with you. So pardon me for sayin' fucked up shit." He was hungry, and tired, and needed to lay down. FP was getting too old for this back and forth with this pain in the ass kid.

"Right, sorry FP." Malachi was trying his best to understand. He wasn't privy to all the details, but he'd heard through the grapevine about some of the older man's issues. "Let's get a burger, I'm starving."

Malachi let FP go first, it was his welcome back thing after all. They sat down with Alice and Fred, friendly banter and jokes were exchanged. Pop's remade FP's order seeing as Jughead had already eaten, stating that it was getting cold. Malachi waited around for Rikki's return, but she hadn't come yet. He had business to tend to.

"Hey FP, I have to get back to the clubhouse. I have Rik's truck at my place, I'll swing it by after a bit. I'll call you on the burner with any news. Rikki can come to work when she feels up to it. She'll need to meet me at my place, ride to work with me. Some of the other guys don't like the idea of a Ghoulies and Serpents comradery." He held out a hand to FP, FP took it, agreeing to the circumstances. Malachi settled the entire bill with Pop, giving a generous tip for good measure and without another look to the rest of the patrons, he left.

….

The tears began flowing as soon as FP left the house. She felt the weight of every thing she had done in the last year come crashing in on her. It was a weight unlike any she'd ever felt before.

 _Thinking back to when FP had first called her, slurring and crying. Gladys had left with Jellybean, left Jughead and him behind. He hadn't drank in years, he'd tried to stay sober for her. Her sudden departure stirred the need for drink to an almost unbearable degree. He needed her. So Rikki took her leave, drove up from New Mexico and stayed for a week. It was innocent enough, she cleaned FP up, sopping up puke by the bucket full. He was grateful. She left, back to the desert, longing for her family and friends._

 _She settled back into work and runs for a few months, then FP called her again, slurring and blubbering about Jughead leaving. The rejection he'd felt from his son outweighed anything Gladys could ever do to him. He didn't know if Jughead was with Fred and Archie, or if he'd taken to the streets of Southside. So she came back again. Doing her business via her laptop and sent her reports through email. It was simple, she could sober FP up and still get her work done._

 _It wasn't until the third week that their relationship had changed. She'd been staying in Jellybean's room in case Jughead decided to come home. She'd found him at the drive in, he'd taken a job and a residence. He was safe, so she let it go. She had come home to find the kitchen clean, no dishes in the sink even. She didn't trip on rogue beer bottles or slip in spilled whiskey on the tattered linoleum. She set her purse on the clean countertop, and looked around. It seemed that her time was up here, FP had figured out how to be an adult again. He'd go find his wife and kids and they'd be a family again. She felt the ball lodge in her throat, threatening to spill her secrets in the form of tears._

 _Releasing a breath, she let the damned tears fall. No one was here to catch her mourning for her life. Hot hands slipped around her bare midriff, turning her on the spot. Feeling ashamed that she'd been caught crying, she looked down at the floor between them. Fp's combat boots, scuffed and well worn, and her tattered converse sneakers. They were contrasting in some ways, but so very similar in others. She felt the crook of his knuckle under chin, guiding her vision to his face. Reluctantly she met his stormy gaze. He hadn't seen her cry since his father had passed away._

" _What's wrong baby girl?" His words were almost whispers, yet they boomed in her ears amidst the silence of the trailer. Eyebrows knit together in frustration, she huffed._

" _You're better now, time to go back to the desert, to the clubhouse dorms." Her attempt at a soggy smile made his heart hurt._

" _You don't have to go Rik, you could stay. You could be in my crew. You could move in here." His hands still on her waist, calloused fingers brushing her soft skin, it was distracting._

" _I guess I could try to switch charters. How would I move in here? What about Gladys and the kids?" His gentle touch around her abdomen caused her to shiver, goosebumps erupting where his fingers had been._

" _I don't think she's coming back, Jug just needs to figure some things out. He might come around if he knows you're here." Shifting his body weight from one foot to the other, his body was brought closer to hers. She looked at the lack of space between them. Trying to ignore his hands, she wiped the wetness from her cheeks._

 _"I'll think about it, I should probably call Isaac, check in…" FP smiled at her discomfort._

 _"Yeah, okay. As long as you're alright." He reluctantly pulled his hands away from her body, and retreated down the hallway._

….

 _It was when she put in her transfer that things got more undefined between FP and Rikki. She was busy on her laptop, trying to figure out how she got shorted on her last pay out. She hadn't left that morning, opting to lounge in her shorts and tank top, hair wild down her back. She didn't hear FP come home, much less when he'd taken a stance in her doorway. He watched her while she clicked away on the mouse, laying on her stomach, legs bent with her bare feet in the air. It was becoming a grueling task to not look at her as a woman, instead of the girl he'd practically grown up with himself._

 _She wasn't a girl anymore, hadn't been for quite some time. Her reputation precedes her, more like her father in the violence department than any of them liked to admit, not to mention how she could seduce a blind man if it suited her so._

 _"Son of a bitch! You son of a bitch!" She, sat up on her knees, throwing her earbuds and phone to the side table, and slammed the computer closed. She wanted to ride to the clubhouse and take a bat to Tall Boy. Instead, she breathed deeply, closing her eyes._

 _"Something wrong?" She jumped, not anticipating company this morning._

 _"Jeez FP, you scared the hell out of me!" She looked at him, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame. Her tongue involuntarily darting out to moisten her lips. Catching herself, she pulled her bottom lip in under her top teeth._

 _"Mmmhmmm. Just some shit, I'll deal with it later." FP unlinks his arms, takes a step toward the bed, eyes never leaving her._

 _"So, you're home today then?" Leaning over, he picks up her laptop, setting it on the dresser behind him._

 _"Yeah, I figured I needed a day off. You okay?" Nerves getting the best of her, she rubs her palms down her thighs, not wanting to meet his gaze._

 _"Eh, you know, good days and bad days." He sits on the bed, leaning against the wall, legs stretched nearly to the end of the mattress. "Just been feeling a little out of sorts."_

 _"I get that. You wanna talk?" Pushing her feelings aside, she sits next to him, mimicking his actions._

 _"I dunno Rik. I don't think Gladdy is comin' back. She hasn't been returning my phone calls. I'm just lost." She turns to face him, kisses him gently on the cheek. Eyes closing at the simple action, her soft touch, he breathes deeply._

 _"I'm here for you Forsythe. I'm always here for you." He felt overwhelming desire for her, it'd never been like this with them before. He wanted to taste her lips, run his tongue along the seam of her mouth. Placing his hand on her cheek, he pulls her face toward his own._

 _"Forsythe?" She whispers, allowing his actions without protest. She can feel the same pull he does, wondering what it would be like to feel the stubble of his chin on her most delicate of skin._

 _Then his lips are on hers, tongue slowly entering her mouth. Heat envelopes her body, loving the way his firm hand grasps at the flesh of her hip. Scooting down the mattress, she allows him access to the rest of her. His fingers trace down the spanse of her thigh, hooking in the bend of her knee, bringing her leg over his hip so he is that much closer to her. It's like she's dreaming, the feel of his lips on hers, on the sensitive skin of her throat._

" _You feel so good Rikki, you taste even better." He growls, nipping at her chin._

" _I love this so much." Her hands are grasping for his hair, pulling his lips back to her own._

 _Just as his hand begin's to travel north beneath her shirt, the phone in his pocket begins to ring. Rikki's eyes fly open like she's fourteen, getting caught by her Dad making out with a boy at the Wyrm. Her first response is to jump out of the bed, but FP is pinning her to the mattress with his weight. He shakes his head both at her and the phone._

" _Oh my god. What?" He answers the phone, watching the shock settle onto Rikki's features. She is without a doubt unnerved by their current position. "I'm busy at the moment Tall Boy, can it wait?" He wishes he wasn't on call like this all of the time, but if he doesn't handle the business, then he'll ultimately end up screwed. "Fine, I'll be there in twenty." His thumb touches the phone screen, ending the call._

 _Rikki's eyes are shut tight, feeling a little uncomfortable. "So you have work?" A tear slips from her eye, sliding across the side of her face into her hairline._

" _Yeah, Tall Boy is an idiot when it comes to… Well, anything." His fingers wipe at the wetness. "Why are you crying?" He hopes he hasn't pushed her too far, into things she hadn't wanted._

 _"I'm a little conflicted that's all. Very conflicted, sort of." She's babbling, so he kisses her. She relaxes some, enough to kiss him back._

 _"Why?" He asks._

 _"Don't you have to go?" She tried to deflect his question._

 _"I told him twenty it takes five when I really give a shit. Now talk." His lips are on her throat, causing her hips to involuntarily jerk into his ._

 _"How am I supposed to think when you do things like that? I have goosebumps all over." her hands are back into his hair, pulling him closer to her._

 _"I want to know what's so awful about this, us." He knows she's scared of what the other Serpents would think. Of how her Dad would react to them being together. In all honesty, he doesn't care what Nestor thinks about any of it, the man hadn't been active in years. He'd never tell Rikki that though._

 _"Nothing, I don't want my Dad to be mad." She's breathy now, eyes closed in pleasure, no more tears._

 _"Fuck your Dad and what he thinks, you aren't sixteen anymore Rik. You're a grown ass woman, and I want you." Her eyes meet his, she's shocked to hear such things coming from FP. He'd always been friends with her Dad, for as long as she could remember._

 _"You want me Forsythe?" Sitting up a little, she waits for his answer._

 _"How could I not? You've always put me back together. You're always here, always have been. You're a good woman. I need you." He kisses her gently. "And when you call me Forsythe…" Another kiss._

 _"If you keep this up twenty will turn into forty." She bucks her hips for good measure, smiling at him when his eyes roll in the back of his head._

 _"Jesus…" He feels like a man weathering a drought, desire to drink her in overpowering his senses._

 _"Go to work FP." She says, pushing him off of her enough to untangle herself from his limbs._

 _"Easier said than done." He lays there for a moment, watching her get up from the bed, fluffing out her hair._

 _"You started it." She leaves a single kiss on his forehead, then exits the room._

….

 _They went on like that for a few days, hot and heavy until one of them were ripped violently back into reality. Until Rikki couldn't take it anymore, she made FP leave his cell with hers in the kitchen. She lead him to the back bedroom to have her way with him. They became comfortable with each other, familiar. Their relationship was more than just comfort in a time of need, but neither chose to express it. They would wake up together, she'd make him coffee and breakfast, kiss him before he left for the day. They'd meet up at lunch time, usually tumbling in the sheets then having sandwiches or leftovers from dinner the night before. She'd work until five or so and then start dinner, it'd be ready when he got home. She grew to love the look of satisfaction on his face when he sat down to dinner with her. She felt needed, like she was meant to be here. When they finished their meal, she'd wash the dishes by hand, he'd dry them and put them away. Then they'd lay in bed together, relishing each other's touch in the moonlit room. Until one day, she was going about her day, answering emails and calls from New Mexico. She got one call in particular, from Isaac. She'd been dreading this particular news since she got here._

 _She sat at the kitchen table, chain smoking for what felt like an eternity. She finally looked at the clock, FP was due home in a few hours. She quickly packed her bags, set them by the front door, and threw herself into housework until it was time to cook dinner. She felt so out of her body, it wasn't enjoyable to sweat vegetable in the skillet, or add spices or even taste it when it was done. She mindlessly made the last meal she'd share with him until she could gain enough time to get out of New Mexico, or file another transfer. She had a feeling Tall Boy blocked her transfer home, but what was done was done._

 _She was bringing the pans to the already set table when FP came in, his smile falling from his face when the door hit her packed bags. She tried to smile at him, but she was numb to her environment. He bounded to her, demanding to know what was going on. Sitting down in her usual chair, she began to tell him that her transfer back to Southside was denied. She had orders to be back in New Mexico in three days. She had to leave first thing in the morning. With how things were financially, she wouldn't be able to swing the airfare to see him regularly. He said he'd fix it, get her home as soon as possible. She nodded in response._

 _They ate dinner in silence. Washed the dishes in silence. Layed in bed in silence, until FP rolled over to hold her. She didn't shed a tear like she wanted to. She held him close to her, memorizing every second as he made love to her one last time. Then the morning came too soon. Their last breakfast was somber, the sausage not tasting quite right. Then he packed the things she could travel with onto her bike. He promised to send her other items that day. He kissed her so passionately she thought better of leaving. Yet, she let him go, mounted her bike and drove away. Leaving FP broken and alone by another person he loved dearly._

….

 _ **Warning! D/V triggers ahead. Skip to the end of italics in this section if you are affected.**_

….

 _She tried to settle into life back in Albuquerque, it just wasn't the same. The phone calls and text messages between her and FP began to fade, from everyday to a few times a week, to barely once a month, then nothing. She found comfort falling into the ABQ charter President's bed. He was enough to calm her broken heart. He claimed he loved her after a few months of messing around. She told him the feeling wasn't mutual, but he still kept coming for her._

 _The first time she'd felt the hot prickles of his palm meeting the flesh of her face it had shocked her. She was going to go back to her dorm after a night of fun at his house. She had work in the morning, and a run the next week. He knew what it was like to have to pack for a run, to have to double up for work. He didn't want her to go, told her he could take care of her. She didn't want to be tied to down to anyone. It wasn't something she had ever wanted._

 _So he smacked her a couple of times, to make her see reason. She stayed, out of fear. She left early in the morning, and tried to avoid the man at all costs. She left for the run early, opting to stay at motels and do work on the road to catch up. When she returned, she did her best to stay out his way, but he would wander into her dorm, and try to sweet talk her._

 _Out of fear for her safety she would stay at his place a few nights a week, she never slept while over there. She'd send FP text messages telling him she missed him weekly. Sometimes she'd get an answer, other times it would take weeks for her to even hear from him. This correspondence made the MC President angry. He felt like his affections were being taken for granted. So he took her phone the night after they'd had dinner and drinks, he'd read through her messages, counting how many times she spoke with the National President of their club. He didn't like their closeness one bit. When she told him they were friends, that they had been all their lives, he seen the glimmer of sadness in her eyes and snapped. He smashed her phone into her face, cracking the screen as well as her cheek bone. When he didn't feel that the phone colliding with her skull was enough to get his point across, he'd taken to kicking her in the ribs. She felt the splintering of her bones under the velocity of his steel toe. She sputtered blood onto the tile floor of his kitchen, he rubbed her face in it._

 _He left her lying in her own blood, lighting a cigarette and kicking her broken phone into the living room about ten feet from her. She crawled as best she could, vision blurred by her rapidly swelling eye. She made it to her phone after what felt like an eternity. Turning it on was difficult, the slivers of glass sliding against the pads of her fingers hurt._

 _She had to call for help, one of the guys from the club house would come get her. She was lucky, got an answer on the first try, it was Tiko, her longtime friend and run buddy. He was there in no time, picking her up like a child, he ran her to his running car. He sped the streets of Albuquerque, running red lights to get her to their medic. He sat with her while the off duty doctor gave her locals to administer stitches, and little strips of paper to hold her lips skin together so it wouldn't tear any further. Tiko held her hand while the doctor wrapped her ribs and gave her a bottle of Oxy for the pain. He took her to her dorm, so it didn't look suspicious. She didn't want to die after all._

 _She spent a week and half out of work. Missed a run, and had to pay for her phone to be replaced all on top of her checks being skimmed by Tall Boy. She had to lie and tell the others that she was jumped after of bar hopping, although she was pretty sure they didn't buy a word of it. It didn't matter, because when she healed, she was right back where she started. Isaac was watching every move she made, and scheduling her runs. She kept a burner so she could call home to check on FP._

 _Months and many bruises and busted lips later, Sweet Pea gave her news of the murder in Riverdale. He told her about the arrest of FP Jones, and how he'd managed to narrowly escape the death penalty for the murder of Jason Blossom. He had also told her that Penny was back in business, having Jughead drop boxes of Jingle Jangle in order for her to get FP's release date pushed up. It was a total crock of shit, and they all knew it. The Snake Charmin' bitch had a deal of her own to uphold. So Rikki put money on FP's books, gave him the burner number, and face timed on runs via the correctional facilities inmate line._

 _She had Sweet Pea put in her petition to transfer from nomad New Mexico to Southside Charter, he'd wrangle enough votes this time around. Just when she thought she was home free, just when things were starting to look up, Isaac proposed to her. They'd been out, having drinks, and he'd bought her dinner again. She told him no, that he knew she wasn't an Old Lady type. She was in the club for herself not for the hierarchy. He didn't like being rejected._

 _She'd never known what the crunch of a man's knuckles against her face felt like until she had declined a proposal. She'd never felt what stainless steel snakes did to the skin until hers had split open upon impact. It never occurred to her that she shouldn't try to get up and leave after she hit the terracotta of the restaurant. All she had done was try to pick herself up of the ground, in a building full of people, with her face slashed open and blood flowing freely from the wound. She'd made a mistake in being able to take his blow and still get up from it. The next thing she knew, her throat was being crushed by one large hand while her face took hit after hit from the man. She lost consciousness somewhere around six or seven hits to her face after the initial one._

 _She came to in the hospital, IV in her arm, she could barely open her eyes. There was no one in the hospital room, just her and the machines that beeped somewhere behind her. She tried to speak, but her throat was dry and raw, her lips smarting where her skin had been broken, her mouth wouldn't open and the pain shot through her face. Tears welled in her swollen eyes, stinging as they slid down her broken flesh. A nurse came in with a laptop under her arm, her scrubs had little blurry pictures on them._

" _Oh thank goodness you're awake. I was worried about you, it's been two days. My name is Claudia. I couldn't find any emergency contacts, but I had a number for someone back east. Unfortunately, the number has been disconnected. I'll get you some water soon, I just need to check your vitals. The doctor should be in soon as well." The nurse was typing furiously away on the laptop. She was checking the machines and typing after doing so. She whisked around the room, going about her routines with light banter. She gave Rikki some water through a straw then left the room._

 _It was a difficult recovery, Rikki had many broken bones, for when she fainted in the restaurant, Isaac kept hitting her. Her nose, her frontal bone, her jaw, and multiple ribs. She was able to write out instructions for her friend Tiko, the only one who she let know her whereabouts. Isaac was gone, they said he was on vacation. He was really on the run from the police. Typical batterer bullshit. She wanted to call FP, but she still couldn't speak, so she had Tiko bring her a new burner, she text her brother. He kept her secret._

 _When she was able to leave the the hospital, Tiko kept her hidden, even when Isaac's men badgered him for information. He was able to help her get her things into storage, bought her a beater to get her back home. When she was free from the wires holding her jaws together, she made her first phone call, not to Sweet Pea, but to FP in jail. He was so relieved to hear from her. He was angry that Isaac had sent her on back to back runs. When FP told her he was getting out in a month, she made plans with Tiko to get back to Riverdale and the Southside, he was going nomad and leaving for the East coast immediately._

….

Sitting here, alone on FP's bed, remembering all of the awful shit she'd done, and been through, it made her sick. The spiral she'd been plummeting down was beginning to consumer her. She could feel herself turning into her mother. The countless men she'd bedded, the copious amounts of drugs she'd consumed. The runs she'd been on, the people she'd hurt, the money she'd help embezzle. She felt like a real winner, and the awful things that had come her way were more than deserved. She didn't deserve FP's protection, or love. She didn't deserve Malachi's new found honorability. She wanted desperately to find solace in the love she'd found from both of them, but she knew deep down she needed to get help. Her drinking had taken a drastic turn over the last few months, even when she had been given pain meds and such.

She knew of only one way to fix herself, to be free of the demons she'd harbored since she was sixteen. She knew if she went there, they'd help her, drastically yes, but she'd get better. So she grabbed only what she needed, her identification, she text Sweet Pea telling him of her plans then called a cab and left for The Sister's.

 _Endnote: I'm going on a mini vacation to New Mexico for the weekend. This chapter was difficult to write, sent me into some dark places I didn't want to go. So, if you made it through the crazy, if you feel like we can make it through this together, then I thank you to the moon and back. The next chapter should get us some Sweet Pea and FP action. Thanks for hanging in here with me! ~S.C.~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Your Hand In Mine**

 **This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale universe. I do however own Miss Rikki Roach, and all of her drama. Boy does she have drama.**

…

The Sister's of Quiet Mercy ushered Erica De La Rocha into their facility. A lovely older nun escorted Rikki into a small office filled with statues of the Virgin Mary, crusifixes and paintings of Jesus with a halo and a crown of thorns, then she left the rough looking girl to retrieve the Mother Superior. She felt the need to be honest, to get it all out, damn the consequences. She told the Mother Superior of her addictive nature, of her parentage and the disease that she'd no doubt inherited. It felt good to finally tell someone about the near decade long habit filled stretch she'd been on. The Reverend Mother had been understanding, urging her to feel comfort in the stone office they'd been seated in as well as the entire facility. Rikki had no doubts that her time here would be harsh, undoubtedly excrusiating, but she wanted to be rid of her demons. She was told of the mandatory hold time, that she would have no outside contact until after she met the minimum requirements.

Documents were signed, Rikki was escorted to an exam room, had her measurements and vitals taken, then placed in her new accommodations. It was simple, much less than what she was already used to, a small cot for a bed and desk and chair with a small lamp. She had a good feeling about being here, working through her issues. This would be the time she needed to think her life through. The break she needed to find herself once again. Granted, FP and Malachi would no doubt be angry with her, taking a fair amount of their frustration out on poor Sweet Pea. Her brother would understand, if it were him, she would understand.

…

Sweet Pea was lying in bed when the text from his sister came through. She told him she was going the Sister's, that she was in need of care. She was willingly turning herself in. He had known this mess with Isaac was turning her into a basket case. Especially after she ended up in the hospital, it was just a matter of time before she lost her mind. Their Mother had suffered from mental illness, they knew the signs and symptoms. He trusted that Rikki made the right choice. He just regretted that he would be the one to deliver the bad news to FP and Malachi.

He didn't say anything to his Dad, knowing that hellfire would reign down upon anyone who got in his way. Instead he quietly slipped his jacket on then ducked out of the apartment door. Taking two stairs at a time, he made the two flights of stairs in no time flat. Shooting off a text to Jughead, he kick started the engine the second-hand bike he had parked near the side of the building. On any other day, this early ride would have given him time to enjoy the warm air, but seeing as his sister had just turned herself over to their version of Pennhurst, he enjoyed nothing about it.

The parking lot of Pop Tate's wasn't crowded, in fact it was relatively desolate. There was no sign of Malachi and his ghoul-bike, so there would be one less set of fists to control. Upon entering the diner, Sweet Pea found his President and asked if he could speak to him and Jughead privately. Again, FP found himself on the side of the diner talking in hushed voices about Rikki.

"I got here as soon as I could. Rikki text me about fifteen minutes ago. You're not gonna like it FP." Sweet Pea was nervous, his hands were stuffed into his pockets, pacing back and forth on the pavement in front of the two Jones men.

"What did she say Sweet Pea?" Jughead's stomach was knots, he knew something was off after the way she stormed off earlier. She was taking entirely too long to return to the diner.

"She uh-" Sweet Pea stopped, looking from FP to Jughead and back. "-she, turned herself into the Sister's. She admitted herself for mental evaluation. They have to keep her for a certain amount of days. If my time frame is right? We won't be able to see or talk to her for three days minimum. Only she can check herself out after that. If I know my sister, she'll enter into the substance abuse program, she won't be out for at least a month." FP didn't know how to react. He felt like his whole world was shattering. All he could hear was his blood pounding in his ears, Jughead was asking what they should do, FP had no idea.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Jughead was worried about his Dad just as much as he was worried about Rikki's well being. FP didn't answer, all he could do was pull his phone out, to check for any word from Rikki, there was nothing. She'd said nothing to him, not even a good-bye.

"FP, it's gonna be alright. She knows what she's doing. Isaac man, he really fucked her up. They had to wire her jaw shut after what he did to her at that restaurant, in front of all of those people." FP's eyes were wide, staring shocked at Sweet Pea's words. Jughead had a similar look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Sweet Pea was worried now, he thought that in at least one or two conversations on the burner cell she'd at least say something to FP.

"I thought you knew. She spent days unconscious. He cracked her cheek bone, broke her jaw, her ribs, so much more emotionally. She spent weeks in the hospital. That's why she didn't call you for so long when you were in jail. I'm sorry FP, Jug." Sweet Pea let his head fall forward, looking at the cracked and broken pieces of the asphalt, similar to the way everyone felt in this particular moment.

"SON OF A-" FP almost punched the diner window then thought better of it. He felt like he was going to go insane himself. How had no one said anything? How had she spent a year with the other charter's Pres and no one took notice of the hell she'd been going through. It all had to do with Tall Boy and he knew it.

"What about Tito? Where is he at?" FP wanted to know every detail possible.

"He helped her leave, that's how she got here. He went nomad, but I haven't talked to him. Haven't seen him either." Sweet Pea noticed the concern faces in the glass behind FP and Jughead, he lifted a finger, signalling to the Jones' that they had an audience.

"Shit. I'll take care of them. I'll get everyone home. I'll meet you at home." Jughead patted his Dad on the back and went inside to tend to the others.

"Jesus, Sweet Pea. How did you guys pull this shit off?" There was a cigarette between his lips, already lit, already being smoked.

"I helped her get burners, sent out some money to fund her motels and had Tito put her stuff into storage. That fuckin punk Isaac skipped town when the police came looking for him at the ABQ Clubhouse. They still haven't found him. I have a feeling that Tall Boy knows though." Sweet Pea was looking around at the hoard of people exiting the diner, getting into the few cars in the parking lot and leaving.

"I can't take this to the club, Tall Boy will take the intel and use it against us, against Rikki. You're doesn't know right?" FP inhaled the cigarette at an alarming rate, he was nearly finished with it.

"Nah, I left quickly and quietly. If he'd known, Tall Boy and Malachi would be in pieces all over town." Sweet Pea checked his phone again, making sure there was nothing else from Rikki. "what now FP?"

"We wait. Malachi has a guy running intel on Isaac, I'll wait for him to contact me then I'll let him know about Rik. I need to lay down. I'm gonna head home." FP couldn't look at Sweet Pea, all he seen was her in his face.

"I'm sorry man, I came as soon as I read the message. You didn't see her though. With all the stitches and the wires in her face. I facetimed her and she black and blue. She's been on a downward spiral for awhile. She's afraid she's turning into Mom. I kept trying to tell her it wasn't something she had to think about, but then Tito told me about the coke. How she would spend their runs coked out and drunk. She was sleeping around, fuckin' with dudes from other clubs. Tito was the only one keepin' her straight, keepin' her clear, sober." Sweet Pea, was being honest with the older Serpent, his brother.

"I didn't know Pea, no one said a thing. I tried to get her to open up, about the money, Isaac, all of it. She gave me nothin'." FP felt the burning in his eyes, the ball lodged in his throat. "We have to fix this. We have to nail Tall Boy. We might need your Dad. He's bound to find out anyway." FP patted Sweet Pea on the arm then turned around.

"Should I tell Nestor?" Sweet Pea was apprehensive, his Dad was volatile. He was a force to reckoned with, truly instilled fear in people.

"Give me a few hours Okay, I'll come over. I just need some time to myself. I'll call before I come by." FP was already walking toward home. He couldn't face his crew right now, couldn't even bare to think of Rikki in that cold wet place.

FP vaguely registered the sound of Sweet Pea's bike revving up when he exited the parking lot. His head was in far off places, trying to find the moments when Erika was off or not herself, but she was so good at playing this game. No one knew except the select few that she'd been confident in from the beginning. He knew that if she had told him anything, he'd have been in New Mexico so fast, he probably would have caught a case. Who was he kidding? Tall Boy would have been executed publicly for what he'd been doing to the poor girl for nearly a decade. It was only right, only just. Coming up the dirt path to his rickety trailer, FP felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn't want to be in the tin can without her, couldn't think of sleeping in his bed with her not in it. He'd dreamt about her with him for so long now, and it wasn't happening for them.

Stepping inside the quiet little trailer made his heart ache. He'd wanted so badly for this day to be about getting back to normal, eventually telling others about their relationship, hoping that Nestor didn't kill him based on principal. He looked around himself, at what he'd been dealt this last year, he wanted to cry. He wanted scream, and break things, people. He managed to get to the bedroom, where he'd just been with Rikki not so long ago. It felt strange, cold, unwelcoming. How was he supposed to sleep here? He felt so drained, so heavy where he stood, he couldn't help but to rest his head for a moment. Just enough to clear his thoughts and get down to business. At least that's what he told himself.

 _ **A/N:**_ _A smaller chappy this time around. I have had shows the last 2 weeks, busy with practice and song writing, that type of thing. I didn't want you hanging for another week. I promise things will get back to normal next week!_

 _~S.C.~_


End file.
